Illuminate
by Ranginui
Summary: Nothing like this came easy. No matter how many times She ignore's the true fact of Her nature. She will always be reminded. And nothing He did, will stop the dominate person of Him. Even His small blood."Call it a Devils working, a blessed gift, a sixth sense. Or Fake. Up to you. But the moment you ask her what it's like to see the dead, just be ready to lose sleep."-Modern.[MA]
1. Illuminate - Poetic Crimson

**Illuminate**

Flow like it should, travelling tainted crimson as water longs.  
Give it more time to reach the tip of fingers, staining the new tan flesh in odd colour.  
Share the burden in early dawn.  
Licking the painted lips, groaning in pleasured taste.  
Sight begging pressure.  
More, more to break.


	2. Wake Him Up

Smell of early morning sex still lingers inside of these darken late morning walls he lays. Not once, a glance back to look at what lays next to him, never caring who the unfortunate ones image is. She is just like the rest of the women that once lies where she takes place. 'Tch', they are only to satisfy his needs like any other man feeds. Soon the silence is over taken by the woman's annoying groan, calling for another man. Not that he cared. To him she was just a desperate easy pick up, complaining about a boyfriend or ex now. Depending on her, with her wise decision. Continuously she moans the other man's name in her sleep, with a sounding smile in her tone.

Frustrated, without haste rising from the bed, not so gracefully. Strutting nude towards the bathroom across the room. Once the light in the bath alights, does he regret it. In the shower he stands. Letting the pour of soothing hot water glide from above his slouching 6'7 height, trudging through his thick raven mane, down his tan and pink-white scared body, masculine shoulders, travelling onward further his strong solid back, sides, perfected front, v-line, like a continuous adventure to where what makes himself the man his is, down his thighs and calves, all reflecting the lighting of aching hours of working out. Leaning against the cold tiled wall, resting his head onto his pierced-scared folded arms. Thinking if the old man would be annoyed he hadn't rocked back up last night like he should, along with his bastard Grandson of his and that crazy Titania.

By the time he had come back into his room the uncared for guest had already fled. 'Stupid girl'. Still wrapped in a towel below and bare chest, his apartment door bangs aloud, with angered hushes and calm talk. Whilst the one about the brake down the door shouts like an insane harlot.

"OI, METALHEAD! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, YOUR PUSSY JUST RAN OUT THE DOOR!"  
"Natsu, keep calm. We don't want to wake up the rest of the building." A more mature older man calmly says. Then the banging stops.  
"But Lily, you know what the idiots like, never listens to a word I say. Have to shout, with all that metal in his ears."  
"I know, I know... but we still ha…"  
The banging continues again. "HURRY THE FUCK UP BOLTS-FOR-BRAINS!" Natsu continues to do so.  
As Lily continues to shake his head and sigh with a slight grin. The neighbour few doors down argues another hush.

Twitching in anticipation to punch the lights out of the yelling fool. The door finally swings open frustratingly.

"WHAT?! FLAMEBRAIN!" The man roars. Boring his red and black slit eyes into dark ones.  
A sly smirk plays onto the annoy 6'5 pinkette man, not saying a thing.  
"Morning to you, Gajeel." Lily nods his head towards the metal face host calmly.  
Groaning, Gajeel looks towards the older tall 6'8 dark skinned man, with wisp-white hair and beard and an old time half-moon scar on his left eye. "Why did'ja bring this Candle-stick along with ya, Lily?" Gajeel points his left thumb towards the smirking Natsu.  
"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Natsu yells, whilst Gajeel then smirks and Lily grins at their same antics.  
"Come on Boys, the Boss wants to see us. Well mostly you Gajeel and you Natsu." Lily gives Gajeel a pointed look.  
Gajeel scoffs and then turns around to walk back into the apartment, as the other two walk-in making themselves at home. "Tch, yea. Haf'ta see the old man anyways."

* * *

Sitting in an overloaded office table, crammed with shit-load of paper work waiting to be looked at, the elderly man, shorter than any Eight year old, with his eye brows knitted together in confusion, tiers.

"Yeah, I'll deal with it right now…" The old man sighs after hanging up on the phone.

Placing the phone down, he stands hearing a well-known commotion out of his office door. Readying himself for the fools he calls his own. Louder and closer the sound becomes with multiple booming steps along with pedalled footsteps. Sighing again.

The door softly opens, as a tall curvious woman with long platinum white hair walks in along with three others. "Makarov-Soutaicho, gomenne if they're loud, right guys." The woman says smiling towards to the two men who stopped there arguing, freighted by the white-haired woman smiling anger. As one 'Tch's', in response until she pours more death into her staring smile, the raven haired man looks away in agreement, too smart to feel the wrath of the white-haired woman.  
"Ah, Mira-Jane…" Makarov, the little man, smiles in response thank full for her presence. Knowing full well this was just as normal as it can get.  
"I have the file you wanted as well." Mira-Jane hands the file over to the little man.  
"Mmm, arigato Mira-san… you may leave, there is nothing else needed." Makarov nods, feeling the light file in his hands still looking forward.  
"Hai." Mira bows before exiting.

The two men looked back and forth between the conversations before Mira had left. Annoyed the raven spoke up. "Oi, Oldman. Why is me and Flame-brain 'ere?"  
"Yea! If its 'bout the back bar tables, it was Metal-heads 'ere fault. He was askin for it." Natsu proclaimed.  
"Fuck off it was! You and Stripper we're the ones that start'd shit, you guys were begg'n for my fist in your face, Pinky!"  
"WHAT WAS THAT METAL-BREATH! MY HAIRS NOT PINK! IT'S SALMON!" Natsu yells, about to punch Gajeel as he smirks to Natsu's reaction.  
"SHUT IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Makarov shouts above them two not caring about the table, shaking the four walled room 'But Mira would' he thought. Makarov turns his head to the slight quiet chuckling, leaning next to the door. "Lily, I see you're entertained. How is Shagotte?" Nodding to Lily in amusement.  
Greeting back, "Makarov-Soutaicho…" his bows, "Quiet an eventful morning it is, probably less stressful then yours… Shagotte, she's doing well, I'll tell her you asked of her well-being." Lily grins in respect.  
"Come on, Oldman. You didn't want to have an old time chat with Lily if we're 'ere. So what is it. If it's about me not coming back last nigh', there was no point, Titania an…"  
"No, it's not about that Gajeel…" Makarov cuts in. "Well not anymore…" Giving Gajeel and pointed stare.  
"Then what is it, Gramps?" Natsu became curious.

Sighing, as always. Makarov hands Lily the File for him to read. Waiting for Lily's response, the other two wait agitated, hoping for Makarov to speak, until Lily says…

"Crocus Mental Institute…"


	3. Blink of an Eye

" _It's nothing, your just Sleep Deprived. Nothing more to be so worried about, Levy-chan."  
"But… what of the…the…the things…" She panics, losing piece of herself, franticly looking…looking for something, anything?  
"Levy-chan, you know we have spoken about this and know that I'm not much of a superstitious person…" The man says, pushing up his glasses for comfort.  
"Onegai, Lahar-san…" Levy moves forward, gripping hold of her school councillor's hand. Feeling the shaking girl with her grip, red eyes glossing in plead. Searching him, through his glasses. "Onegai." She looks down, whispering her plead again.  
"Gomen'nasai, Levy-chan. It's jus…" Lahar feels her hold slip in sorrow.  
"…Just an Illusion…" She interrupts, finishing his sentence,"… Imagination I've made up in my mind because I'm Sleep Deprived." Slowing leaning away more.  
"Hai, you just need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself, you're too young for such." He smiles, trying to comfort the young teen. Slightly surprised as she stands and bows.  
"Gomen'nasai, Lahar –san for the trouble…" Levy starts.  
"Ah, no need to apol…" Lahar tries.  
"…and for helping me. Arigato." Levy finishes, standing straight to move out the door.  
"Levy-chan?" Lahar becomes confused in the young teen new attitude.  
"I'm fine, Lahar-san. I just needed a reality check, I don't think I need to come back anymore?" Levy looks him straight in the eyes, softly lifting a small smile.  
"Hai, Ja'ne Levy-chan." He stands and bows._

* * *

Insomnia is more like what she would try and call it, but then again without knowing sleep will whisk her away as always. Depending on who wanted attention or to play. Neither was good, no matter how many times she gets rid of one, that turns into, two, three, many. Gradually becoming harder to wake, falling to deep within and further away from herself.

Only this time, on such rare occurrences, when wide awake to the world, yet soulless. Caution has Levy encountering this experience. Standing breathless in a un-recognised hallway, without smell, sensation of feel, all but sound, yet still as can ever be. Barely much sight to see in its darkness surrounding the need for light. Until a figure, with short raven hair, at least 6'5 silhouette in dark clothing, moves forward from once she stands, then another, beach blonde hair, same height, yet his clothing still shows off this ones mid stomach, from their backs, not once a glance at their faces.  
Males, these two are males and living beings. Wondering these halls, as if investigating or some sort? Venturing along with them, curious of their explore. Conversating to each other of random things that Levy tries to understand their reason for coming here.  
Before she was about to try and ask. A known feeling, so well-known to her, as if on instinct she stops. Closely looking forward into the darkness besides the two males continuing their conversation. Murmurs being to softly speak, gradually rising. Then suddenly both men stop, as if they hear exactly what she hears, looking on their side turning towards it, facing what it might be. Leaning forward, Levy stands right in-between the two, staring forward. Then suddenly the feel intensifies, like breathing in a foul smell, chocking, yet there is no smell to it. A heavy dominate claim reaching closer towards them. Louder and louder the murmurs turning into slurring hate. Levy began to tremble slowly in foul fear, trying to take hold of the two men besides her. Realising that she is nothing but soul without her vessel. The two standing oblivious to what is to come, knowing full well their heart beats raise its tempo. Levy raises her voice for them to hear her, screaming in frustration, eager to wake up. Trying to shake them, but nothing…nothing while they continue to stare off. Looking side to side, unknown what she should do? Run, find something to hit knowing full well it would do shit or continue to stand there nagging in silence for the two's attention.  
A creeping sensation fills her senses backwards. As any soul would, she turns her head to look over her shoulder. Wide eyes, increasing her fatal fears, she sees what she was hoping not to encounter at the same time.  
Standing aback of her, soulless, hungry and darking as it could ever become. Least dozen lifeless unwelcomed guests, scattered throughout the hall once she had walked with these two. With flight kicking in, she turns back towards the males, who still seem to be staring off into the darken front. Shaking to her core, pleading with fear through her voice again, begging. Then, the darken haired one looks back of him, as if he was finally giving attention to what was aback of himself. Looking down towards Levy, as if acknowledging her with her eyes searching his red, black slits. Reminding horrors of her past, through her own eyes. Stepping back away from him, building more fear, he also senses her fear of him gripping through, confused, and knotting his brows together. This time he reaches for her, until Levy looks in-between the two again, forgetting the fear she had for him. Only this time that intense fear labours onto what slowly come forth, through that pit of darkness. Snickering with disgusting features. This was not like a demon looking image on movies or a horn creature…no this was just like any other wanderer, but dripping with more evil that can ever be conjured. Yet this person or wanderer seems familiar?  
Hurting to flee, Levy grips hold of nothing again. Aiming for the two's wrists again. The dark haired looks forward, not seeing a thing, then looking at it partner next to him, back to her. Her eyes growing more in fear, those hazel and golden irises. Closer the un-living smiles, reaching out to the two. Levy screams again for them to run, leave, over and over again. After what seemed like forever, reading her lips, finally understanding. He gives a look of 'Why?'. About to say something, until he saw a pale hand reach out from the corner of his eye to his blonde head partner, grips onto his right shoulder. The Blonde flinches, ready to strike but to see nothing, only feel the clenching grip. About to reach his arm out, until he notices he, himself cannot move as well. Then his left shoulder feels a heavy grip, looking sown the same pale skinned hand rests upon him. Setting his eyes back onto the small bluenette with uncertainty, before being pulled away without self-control. Reaching both her hands out stretched again, fearing their lives. Levy touches the tip of the black cloak of the raven head and blondes arm, but without hope the pull forces them away. Leaning forward to run after them, just to be stopped at the first step. Hands grip on her wrists, arms, back shirt, hair and a hand around to the front of her neck. Pulling her backwards, further away for the two disappearing into oblivion. While she is dragged like a doll, suddenly thrown across the hall, into a new enclosed room. Landing onto the ground not so gently, rolling until stop.  
Blinded by darkness, seeing naught. Winded in pain, trying to breath the breathless air around. Footsteps a heard, coming closer towards. Coming to her senses, Levy tries to lift herself, only to crawl little by little away. Failing to crawl away. The clear footsteps halt, facing her stomach. Through her eyes, a different paled figure reaches out, gripping a hold of her hair lifting them higher raising her head as well, sitting on her knees with limp arms. Coming eye to eye. This one angers,

"Okaerinasai, Levianna-san" The male voice drips with venom. Before he slams her head back to the floor.

* * *

Like a blink of an eye, Levy opens to life again. Facing her, a book. Inside the towns public Library, sunny as can ever be outside, but what felt like hours from once her soul had been. Looking around, the same teenager across, in the study booth across, still pretending to study, but really texting or on social media. Looking above to the clock, the hour same and second hand still had not moved more than a few seconds, the last time she checked. Shaken in fear while rushing to gather her things. Her breathing is unsteady, panting. Lifting herself off the chair to walk away. Her abused soul hurts, adjusting to her body. Weakly in a fast enough pace, leaving through the big Libraries door, forgetting the small brown book on the table. Never once having a glimpse at the book itself, unknown to what she might have read. Opened to the bibliography written by an author investigating an event within an old forgotten building.

' _Crocus Mental Institute'._


	4. His Regret, Her Redemption

Sitting at the bar, never too early for a daily afternoon drink. Slamming down the jug, waiting for the next round. The barmaid flirts her way back towards Gajeel with her sugaring smile, with another beer. That ombre hair falling against her front breasts, trying to seduce him by leaning on the bar, squeezing her arms together, for those surgery bags to pop out of her black top. Dazzling those red painted lips of hers. Gajeel, not feeling that strong urge as usual, satisfied from his morning dance. He just pisses her off, with a wave of his hand. Annoyed, the barmaid, strutting away. He was never one for second rounds with his one-night stands. That is all it is, a one-time fuck, just like this one.  
Leaving his cheap run down pickup secluded bar. Walking down the rest of the run down street, does he look above to the grey-blue sky, reminiscing. 'Heh, fucking great.' Scoffing to himself. Pushing the memory aside, he continues to walk again.

* * *

" _Crocus Mental Institute?" Lily looks away from the file towards Makarov confused.  
"I know, Lily." Makarov returns the look. "Aguria Yukino of Division Sabertooth, has asked for help…"  
"What, the cats too scared to search out a old building?" Snickered Natsu, with his well-known sly grin.  
"Their noth'n but cubs… of course they be scared… Gihehe, bunch of pussies if ya ask me." Gajeel agrees, also smirking.  
Groaning, Lily walks up behind Gajeel and Natsu. Smacking the back of their heads, like the children he sees them as for not listening.  
"OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR LIL'?" Roared Gajeel.  
"YEA MAN. I ALREADY GET THAT SHIT FROM LUCE." Natsu yells.  
"You too better shut it and listen." This time, Gajeel and Natsu knew that Lily is serious, with his tone and impassive look.  
"Jeez, that's all you could of said, Lily." Natsu says under his breath. But knew they all heard.  
Makarov waited until Lily had finished with these two until he continued again. "Aguria-san, has asked if we could help her find Eucliffe Sting Soutaicho and Cheney 'Rogue' Ryos Fukutaicho that had gone missing two nights ago." Makarov pinches his thumb and forefinger together above his nose bridge. Then looks up eyeing Gajeel, as if trying to search for something? "This isn't one of these usual random kidnappings or set ups. Because we would of already known by now and before you ask 'What is it then, Oldman'." Makarov looks at the both of them. "In all honesty, we have now idea, their objective was just to find out about unknown missing's happening in that building. Seems dumb enough teens or random sighters have not been seen again after they take step inside the place. No leads, no connections and no one leaves that site or any tunnel entry or exit ways to gain access inside or out. This just started out as rare missing reports, but lately the missing's gradually began to build. So Saber's Division was assigned, to simply have a walk through and investigate. They haven't returned, or have been picking up their phones, let alone the fact that it's disconnected." Makarov stops, letting it soak in and get them understanding. Satisfied he continues. "Before you call me a crazy Oldman, here me out…"  
"Who said you weren't before ya say." Gajeel looks away from Makarov, knowing he would hear every word he says, but not going to look at him, groaning not towards his Soutaicho.  
"Keep pushing it kid, I'll send you alone without hearing the rest…" Makarov raises a eye brow to him. Not hearing a thing, he continues, again. Scratching his beard, "Aguria-san told me that before the two had 'Investigated', they had spoken to the resident's closets around the abandoned site for more information. Skeptical as life can get, majority of the people consider that place haunted." Looking at the two, waiting for them to laugh or roll on the stomachs crying their words out or something? But then again…  
"Why don'cha just burn the place down to find them?" Natsu suggested?  
"Stupid Flame-brain." Gajeel shakes his head snickering.  
"AS IF YOU GOT ANYTHING BETTER? MY IDEA SOUNDS MORE EFFECTIVE THEN WHAT YOU MIGHT THINK OF, METAL-HEAD." Natsu rages in confidence, raising his fist in triumph and his fire eye look.  
"Tch, more effective a'ight, to make sure they definitely don't make it out alive." Gajeel say back. But before Natsu could say another, Lily speaks.  
"So you want these two to go and investigate the place, Soutaicho."  
"Hai, but to make sure these superstitious claims are right, I would call in Porlyusica but she and Wendy are busy at the Hospital. So I can't ask her even if she wasn't busy. Telling her to inspect this for supernatural causes, during Wendy's training, she wouldn't be so happy about it." Makarov smiles, while shaking his head. Gajeel and Natsu winced at the thought of seeing that crazy Oldhag again, feeling those distant long time broom stick bruises all over the sore body. "Sending you brats is more than I can offer, right now."  
"Oldman, we're not a bunch of mutts to sniff out tha cubs and some dumb flying ghosts ." Gajeel interrupts, frowning his brow. "They be fine."  
"Che, yeah. Unless you want Mermaid Heels Divisions Mikazuchi Fukutaicho, come raging hell because some idiot doesn't want to find his own sibling and friend?" Makarov sighs, mentally trying to forget the personal conversation he had, more like death sentence this morning._

 _Gajeel falls deep into thought, creasing his brows in frustration. 'Fucking kid. Just have to put yourself in this mess. Grrh, you and that pranc'n blonde betta be in piece. I'm not in tha mood for two bitching women, biting my ear off cause ya fucks lost ya dicks.' Groaning, he nods his head along with Natsu._

" _Alright then, I'm assigning you two, hopefully along with…"  
"Are you serious Gramps? Bad enough I have to go with Metalhead 'ere, but…" Natsu points his thumb towards Gajeel, angered about to yell again.  
Dismissing Natsu's cry, "…Levy…"_

 _It is then Natsu shuts up, surprised and confused, yet happy. But Gajeel stands off not caring at first and then uncertain about whom they speak of? The name, that name seems so familiar though?_

" _Really, Gramps?" Natsu's eyes twinkle with excitement. "Where is she, when did she come back? How long did you guys hold out without telling me?" Natsu pouts like a kid, folding his arms.  
"Ah…well, about that?" Makarov scratches the back of his neck with a faint embarrassed smile. "See we haven't asked her yet…'sigh', actually I haven't seen her since Phantom, by the time that all ended, some of you brats were graduating high school. Then majority of uses separated, but she seemed to disappear. Luckily we had Mest, Lucy and Juvia track her down and left to talk to her. Since then she's been living in Era. Well that's all that we know, for now. A location of where she lives." A soft sadness seeps through Makarov and Natsu._

 _Then suddenly, listening so carefully as Makarov spoke of this 'Levy'. A horrid memory sparks through his forgotten mind. Like a drop of emotions hammer onto Gajeel's chest, racing heartbeat, sweating images, cursed pleads. Small frail bluenette, tatter and stained in mixed fluids, pinned onto an oak tree. Shaking the paining regretful past, Gajeel feels Lily's eyes on him. Asking if he's alright, nodding his head he focuses back to Makarovs statement. Her… why her? ' How could the Oldman trust that Shrimp around him. He'd be the last person to be within her presences. Better yet, fuck it, call that crazy Oldhag back up and ask for her. Rather take the beat'n of her broom, than face small blue again.' Gajeel just couldn't handle being around her now or better yet see what he had broken. Who cares if that was years ago, shit, no-one wants to face that kind of history, no matter the time. He was never one to regret his past troubles, not even atone for them either. But this one, fuck, this small frail person, makes him feel like he just wants to die in a hole._

To think the alcohol would make him forget that one more time.

* * *

"Juvia is not really sure if she should be here with Love Rival and Mest-san right now?" The uncertain Bluenette says.  
"That happened a long time ago Juvia, don't worry. And stop calling me Love Rival." A blonde sighs, though with hope about their arrival.  
"Hai, Lucy-san is right Juvia-san, we must be confident in order to convince Levy-san to help. Especially if Soutaicho has asked us formally to see her." Mature man with raven short cut hair and scars going down crisscross on his eye.  
Sighing, the Bluenette, "Hai, Mest-san. Juvia should beg for Levy-san for forgiveness." Juvia sorrows.  
"I'm sure she will forgive you Juvia. Levy-chan has always been forgiving and caring. I'm just more or less worried for some other things?" Lucy knits her brows together, truthfully uncertain, looking out the morning sun, beaming through the out dated apartment building in need of renovations and fashion outlet. Sounds of different voices echo out, morning arguments, closed talks and faint echoed sobbing. Walking up the stairs of the building address, coming closer to the written door number. The anticipation, happiness and shaken emotion fill through both Lucy and Juvia, whilst Mest confidently steps to.

* * *

A feeling of new arrives coursed through Levy like any other sense she had, had in life. Like something familiar was to welcome itself again.  
Running around the apartment, fiddling with a lunch box and trying to find a headband. Placing the last of food inside the little princess box, shoving the box in its matching bag. Levy move to the counter, searching for the missing headband. After a minute search, sticking out from under a three stack of Fairy Tale books inside the one apartment room, is a scrunched blue headband lays. Racing towards the head piece, she slips before she could touch the tip of at least the book cover. Landing face down onto the ground. Dizzy from the fall, a figure stands just out of the bedroom door from the corner of her eye.

"I've found your headband." Levy faintly smiles sitting up pushing her bangs away, waiting for her sight to unblur. But the figure says nothing, confusing Levy, waiting for the usual response or gleeful jump. "Baby? Metalicana?" Raising her voice a little more to make sure she could be heard clearly.  
"Hai, Kaa-san?" A adoring yell from inside the bathroom responses. Slowly her sight becomes clearer, eyes widen. Standing at the door was a little body probably around Eight years, a un-living. Dark-chocolate shoulder length hair covering its face, dirty and grimy limbs in muck with a sack bag like clothing.

Heart racing, Levy looks towards the bathroom door, about to stand and run in. If only she wasn't pinned. Small finger tips touch her stomach, looking at the cause of touch. Being face to face with the un-living, seeing no features on the face, but pale skin, out lined nose, eye sockets, cheek bones and chin behind the brunette. The fingertips then begin to claw through Levy's stomach, making it hard for her to scream as she is bounded without voice. Deeper and deeper the elbow reaches. Levy's eyes begin to red with crying pain, struggling to remove the arm. The face moves closer, mouthless to her ear. No breaths heard, whispers…

" _Kaa-san."_

Screaming to be let free, Levy feels the strength to move her arms. Pushing with full force. She pushes the figure across the wall with a wailing scream of no. Not knowing that what she had brutally pushed was a living four year old, crying in pain from her impact. After hearing the cry, Levy's eyes adjust to what is in front of her. Blinking her eyes to see a small dark-purpled haired child wincing in pain, holding her right shoulder.

Eye's widening in un-belief. Levy races towards the small child, cradling her small form. Rocking her back and forth, rubbing the child's sore shoulder without trying to making it worse, Apologising with a tearful voice.

"Gomen'ne, Baby. 'sobs' Gomen'ne, gomen'ne,gomen'ne…" Levy repeats, crying. "Kaa-san didn't mean to do that to you." Levy holds the child's face in her hands, look her straight in those golden ringlet red, black slit glossy eyes. The child's face pink with tears sliding down her cheeks, nose red with dribbled snot and trembling lips. Levy wipes the tears threating to fall again, and then cradles the back of her head, leaning forward to hold her tight. "Gomen'nasai, Baby." Levy sniffs her sobs away.

For a few more seconds they both try to steady their cries. The toddler lifts her head off Levy, her fingers towards Levy's face wiping the guilty tears away, "It's a'ight, Kaa-san." The little one smiles with her red puffy eyes and snotty nose, with her slang attitude in her voice. "The walker did it to ya again." Her eyes bore into Levy's golden ringlet, hazel eyes understanding.  
Kissing the toddler's forehead, a last tear gliding down. "Gomen'ne, my baby. I hope I didn't harm you?" Levy worries, inspecting the shoulder. A small red, purple mark forms, hopefully not a bruise.  
"Are you a'ight, Kaa-san?" The toddler frowns her eyebrows, looking down at Levy's stomach area. Touching it. Levy flinches a little, looking down, watching as the four year old copies, lifting the shirt to see a large bruise on the flat smooth surface of the stomach, with its old shaped scar. Levy frowns, from its memory. She claps her hands gently around smaller ones, giving the child her 'fine' smile.

"Come on, let's get you done for day-care, hm?" Levy brightens a wide smile.  
"Hai!" The child reflects the same smile as her mothers. "Gihehe." Yet, her laugh and attitude is her fathers. But Levy continues to smile throughout.

Suddenly the door knocks, catching the two females attention. 'Hopefully it's not the neighbours?' Levy worries for the slight loud commotion.

Levy stands, "Go wash your face, Baby Girl and I'll go see who's at the door then we go, okay?" Walking towards the entrance door, wiping her eyes and cheeks. The toddler nods her head, walking back to the bathroom.

Opening the door, Levy was not prepared for this, eyes wide.

"LEVY-CHAN!" A blonde jumps towards Levy with a wail of happiness. Crushing the Bluenette with her now caged arms.


	5. She's Coming Home

"Lu-chan?" Levy says confused on so many levels. Though she holds the Blonde in her soft tightening grip. The feel of wet drips land onto the small bluenette's back, taken back from the sound of sobbing, rhythmically through the blondes now shaking body.  
Sniffing, Lucy says in a cracking voice, "Levy-chan…I…'Hic'…I'm…'Hic'…I've…'Hic'…We're…" Crying harder, unable to hold down her tears.  
"Ah, Lucy-san, maybe it'll be best if you sit down?" Mest says, awkwardly witnesses the blonde shake with cries.  
Lucy mumbles refusing to unlatch herself like a child being taken for its mother on the first day of school.

Levy giggles with her own few tears falling with a gentle smile, stroking the blondes back trying to calm her down. Still trying to figure out how and why they have arrived at her door. Knowing Mest and Lucy, but who was this other tall, beautiful featured dark shaded Bluenette?

The thought bluenette walks towards Levy, uncertain and ashamed. "Ah….Ko…ni…chi..wa...Le...Levy-san." The bluenette stutters, bowing so lowly, afraid of disapproval.

Closely eyeing the other bluenette properly when she lifts straight. Levy figures out whom this woman is, knitting her brows seeking something?

The other bluenette sees the changed emotion on the smaller bluenette's facial expression. Looking down, "Juvia knows, she knows she should not be here. She will leave. Gomen'nasai, Levy-san." Bowing once again to leave, until a bouncing giggle interrupts. The blondes head lifts off Levy's shoulder peaking at what that might be. The other bluenette looks straight towards the child and Mest stares towards the small human, dumbfounded. But the two women seem to understand with great hints.  
"Gihehe! Kaa-san look. Now I look like ya again!" The small child beams, spreading many more mixed emotions. But shocked is what the three unexpected guest feel.

* * *

A bluenette passed out on a futon, blonde staring at the small child still shocked and the short haired raven thinking of scenarios on how he was going to explain to his Soutaicho about…well what should he say? Or should he even have the right to say anything?

"Kaa-san, wha' 'rong wit 'er? Metalicana says, confusingly staring back at Lucy. Sitting on one of the tatami mats. While Levy is in the kitchen, readying a drink for the guest.  
Squealing, Lucy grabs the poor child into her arms and cuddles the life out of the small human. "KAWAII! AHH, LEVY-CHAN, SHE'S SO…AHH, KAWAII!" The blonde continues to squeal in adoration, as soon as the child had spoken.  
"KAA-SAN!" Metalicana yells, trying to push the blonde woman off her. "TASUKETE!" The child still struggles, whilst the blonde continues to hug the purplenette.

With all the commotion, the bluenette guest wakes to an earful of shouts. Adjusting to the new vision, processing everything that had just happened. She jumps up, heading straight towards the child. Pealing the blonde off the poor suffocated human, while Lucy pouts. Juvia looks straight into the child's eyes. As if confirming her suspicions, she falls to her knees looking elsewhere on the small purplenette's features, hair, nose, ears and body. Juvia begins to tear in happiness, squealing as Lucy had once.

"Kawai!" Juvia giggles in her own world with a fairy tale family.  
"Kaa-san, hurry up an' get in 'ere? The other one is doing someth'n weird." Metalicana looks at the new bluenette, weirded out by her day-dreaming expressions.

Giggling, Levy smiles at the interactions with people she had known in her past, well one. Levy wasn't angered at Juvia, but considerate for her heart-filing apology. But yet weary?

"Don't be rude, Baby." Levy smiles at Metalicana.  
"But, look…" Staring at Lucy and Juvia weary herself, scrunching her brows in a frown.

Levy walks towards Mest with a cup of water, the man was still dazed out with his own self conversation. Siting it on the table closes to him or arms reach. Walking towards the three females with different emotions shown out. Levy places down the tray of the rest of drinks onto the small table, for the rest of them. Suddenly the blonde and bluenette turn around looking Levy straight in the eye. Levy, aware knowing well what that are to ask, accepting to let them in the truth. But before the two women can confirm their knowledge through Levy, herself. Mest finally comes back to reality.

"Does he know that's his?" Mest says, nodding his head towards the purplenette. Who curiously wonders what they talk of?  
Levy looks at Mest in surprise of his question, so straight forward. Looking down, Levy shakes her head, before looking back at the two women having the clear response confirmed, then to the small life she had born with sadness, yet great happiness.  
"Gomen'ne, Levy-san. I don't mean to sound offending." Mest apologises.  
"No. It is fine, Mest-san… No use trying to hide the fact that she is his, but she is also mine." Levy smiles, trying to fight back the hurt.  
"Hai." Mest nods his head.  
"Levy-chan?" The blonde looks at Levy with concerned knitted brows. The years apart leading to the right age of this child, these rare red, black slit eyes, though with the hint of the mothers golden rings around. But the attitude is what definitely makes the whole assumption believable. Although altogether the child resembles Levy, herself but with purple hair.  
"Juvia wants to aske Levy-san if she will tell Gajeel-kun of his child?" Juvia looks worried, not just for the child and mother, but the father who has no knowledge of his own living off-spring.  
"Juvia?" Lucy says, looking at the bluenette as if she is crazy to ask such a question.  
"I…I…I don't know?" Levy cowers, concerned. "I don't think I should?" She says again. "I don't think I'm ready to face that, at all? Gomen'ne Juvia-chan." Levy looks at Juvia with sincere.  
"Hai, Levy-san. You are her Kaa-san. Gomen'ne." Juvia faintly smiles, accepting Levy's decision.  
Levy can still feel the small distance from the bluenette, "Juvia-chan, I have forgiven you for what happened. It's alright. You don't have to space yourself away from me. If Lu-chan trusts you, so will I. None of that matters anymore, you seem friendly to me." Levy beams Juvia smile.  
Unbelieved with such kindness, Juvia runs towards Levy with water works hugging the small bluenette. "Juvia is so happy that Levy-san has forgiven Juvia! And calls her, Juvia-chan." Juvia overpowers with more than happiness. "Ahhh, that make Juvia a Aunty."  
"Hehehe, I guess so?" Levy smile at the busty bluenette and laughs.  
"Hey now, can't leave me out." Lucy pouts and then laughs along.

Levy feels the tug of her shirt, looking down at the four year old who has curious eyes. Levy pulls Metalicana in front of her to the guests.

"Guys I would like to introduce to you, Metalicana McGarden." She smiles, whilst Metalicana beams the brightest smile. Juvia continues to smile, wondering how did she know that name from. Back of her head knew it from somewhere, but where?

"Gomen'ne, Ladies. For interrupting, but Levy-san. We have come here to ask something of you." Mest has a straight face on. Levy looks at him, nodding her head, ready to sit down and listen.

* * *

Makarov came out his office, from hours of convincing a small bluenette to come back and help on a case. Sighing, Levy has straight away refused to come back to play as a 'medium' for their investigation. Repeatedly telling Mest how desperate could Makarov get? Mest frustratingly, had called Makarov, himself. Not in the mood to handle the small bluenette after a long half days ride to Era from Mongolia, to come back with nothing. After a few 'convincing' arguments thrown here and there, then the mention of Crocus Mental Institute and the missing of two important Division officers. Mest showing Levy the profile of the copied file, everything that had been given to investigate about the building itself and then the pictures of the two missing officers, did Levy stop to look wide eyes and shocked. A feeling deep down inside her, makes her regret looking into the file. Then a fill of responsibility pours through her, finally accepting the job.

Makarov breathes out a sense of calmness, knowing that one of his brats were coming back home. But with a little extra then he had thought, yet he fills joyous.

"Soutaicho, is everything fine?" Mira asks worried, considering he had been in there for long talking for hours.  
Makarov smiles. "Hai, Mira-san. How could I not, one of my children are coming home." Mira returns a smile, nodding.  
"Shall I tell Gajeel and Natsu to report back tomorrow?" Mira askes.  
"Hai. Arigato, Mira-san. Ja'ne." Makarov waves to Mira, as he continues to head home for the rest of the night. "What a family reunion tomorrow would be." He slyly grins to himself, 'brats'.

* * *

Arms folded behind his he head. Gajeel lays naked waiting for his apartment door to close once again. Another woman in need. It's been the second night since that morning 'pep' talk from Makarov, given about that new job. 'Maybe she won't come?' 'Maybe she will?', since then all that Gajeel could think of is that small blue Shrimp. Sighing, his eyes close, drifting him off to sleep. But what he couldn't see was a darkening figure smiling in the background of darkness waiting…waiting to play.

' _She's coming home, Gajeel.'_


	6. Whispering Memorised Horrors

The dark figure walks towards Gajeel, just his presence lingering death upon the sleeping figure. Ruggedly the lifeless stands beside the sleeping man, whispering memorised horrors.

* * *

 _Shouts fill the hollow bare night echoing throughout the dim lit park, mixed with the laughing roars of a single man so insane. Beating hearts tempo increases, like its feeding the evil._

" _Gihehe… nev'r thought ya be fuck'n dumb to think that I'll let ya off for that stupid stunt ya pull'd, Shrimp?" Dark silhouette male sickens his grin. Standing above a small broken girl, battered and bruised with blood smeared all over and caked in her short hair, ripped school button up short sleeve shirt and ripped skirt. Trying so hard to push herself up again._

 _Anger begins to pour through the chaotic male, frowning. He kicks the small bluenette on her ribs. Sending her across the park, rolling in pain as she screams from the impact. The male looks behind him. Two other high school males unconscious disables as can be, same height orange head who can run fast and a black head curl so called gardener. 'Fuck'n weakl'ns." The standing male drowns in hate. Walking towards the curled bluenette wincing in pain. Fuck it, just letting the anger and hate burn out into this foolish kid. Cracking his knuckles, stomping boots, sinister grin playing along his face and red, black slit eyes boring into the shaking body. The bluenette's shivers in painful fear, tears falling from her golden ring, hazel eyes puffing red and one side bruising with swell. She begins to try and crawl effortlessly away, in fear of begin hurt to many times. The male grinds the back strands of blue and crimson headed girl, yanking her backwards, who lets out a desperate crying plead. Ignoring the plead, the man drags to hurting girl towards a over-grown Oak Tree. Panic began to fill the small bluenette, continuously begin dragged away from her friends, her family. Shaking herself free, anything to be free of this demon, anything? Annoyed of the girls foolish attempts, the male lifts the bluenette, punching his clenched fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Filling her limp forward, wrapping her arms around herself gulping in a heap of air. Grabbing her throat with the hand that had punched her, the males fingers wrap tightly around the soft neck harshly. Pushing her forward, making sure her back hit the back of the Oak Tree painfully. She whimpers her cries, whilst the male lifts her left hand out stretched embedding a combat knife into her small hand. Letting out a wild scream, nothing stops the other hand to be crucified as well. The male raises his cold, calloused hand onto the whimpering bowed head, breaking out into cries. His thumb and forefinger grips onto her chin, lifting her face higher to look closely at the impossible broken beauties features. Driven by drunken lust, his face leans forward, without care for the shaking whimpers and trembling lips. He rubs his nose against her left cheek, tailing it down towards her ripped shirt neck line. The smell of books lingers on her, over powering his alcoholic tainted breath, as he inhales enough to greed in for more. His other hand begins to clench with desire for touch. Gliding his free hand towards her thighs, feeling the perfect curve of her soft skin, reaching higher up her tared school uniform skirt just touching the top of her waist line under clothing. Lifting his head back up, trying to look her straight in the eyes, but she refuses, scared that what is to happen will come true if she sees the truth from the Beast itself, hoping and praying she is wrong. Angered once more, filling his rage. He tugs the hip part of her under garments, tarring them off her. As he was touching down her thigh once again, spreading them apart. Whilst the other hand reaches down into his pants, unbuttoning and zipping down his fly. More afraid than she has ever been, the bluenette struggles again, dismissing the stinging pain through her hands. Thrashing about to be set free, tears pour uncontrollably._

" _Ī_ _e…_ _Īe, sore o shite kuda sai teishi_ _…" The bluenette cries out to the male, knowing full well, aware what this male is to do. "Onegai." The bluenette continues to plead in tears.  
"Gihehe, it's a'ight blue. I'll give it to ya better, mak'n sure ya will come crawl'n back for more than ya mutts over there can give ya." The male snickers, in comparison.  
"Onegai... I don't want this…" shaking her head side to side, closing her eyes.  
"Too bad, Shrimp." Huskily whispering into her ear._

 _The feel of something slimy pointing towards her woman hood, scares her, especially as he raises her left thigh, wrapping it around his waist positioning himself, whilst looking down. She begins to thrash again, harsher. With warning and wides eyes and breathless, in one thrust, waiting. Her body began to burn with fiery pain. Arching her back in trying to find a way to release the pain in her woman hood, a powerful scream erupts through her throat and her thrashing became wilder. Annoyed of the thrashing and ear-piercing scream, he lifts the other leg around his unwrapped waist and then covers the hand onto her mouth, putting more pressure onto the back of ass, with his free hand placing much more pressure on her left hip. Giving him more pleasure to thrust, after thrust, after thrust, continuously moaning. Feeling her tight walls clamped around his man hood, in the at most pleasure he has had since he was a virgin himself. The bluenette sobbingly gives up, pulling herself from her reality, letting her body limp for this cruel truth, de-attaching herself from any emotions or pleasured feel her body may feel knowing its only human to react towards the pleasures or intimacy. Tears pour down her fallen face. Continuing he's high, touching more of her body, breasts, cupping them into his hand and mouth, feeling the rounded perfect fill for small breasts, the other hand squeezing onto her ass turning him on more. After a few more grunts and thrusts, does he feel himself peaking towards his climax. Not caring for his consequences, with a raging thrust, he spills his juices inside the bluenette, but not before thrusting a few more time to satisfy his aching need._

 _Resting his forehead on her bowed head, Gajeel pants heavily with sweat coming back to his senses. He pulls his man hood out of the girl, wincing at the cold rush, carefully putting his joy stick away. As if not satisfied again, reaching for another knife he begins to calve a small symbol onto her flat soft stomach, feeling the blood drip from the cuts, Stepping back, carefully looking at his work. Hanging bluenette, hair caked with dried hair, bruised face dripping with dead blood, outstretched arms, stabbed with knifes into her hands, uniform shirt unbuttoned merely showing the outlined roundness of her breasts, yet still covered with such a tattered no-longer white but red-brown coloured shirt, the deep cut symbol shining in new, skirt flatly down, hiding the damage underneath, with fluids only to show dribbling down in-between her thighs of blood and Gajeel's seme, all the way down her broken boned legs._

' _Hm, she was a virgin, eh?" Gajeel smirks, proud of his broken portrait._

 _Bored of the uncaring sense, he turns around going back to the two fools left on the ground across. Smiling still, evil as can ever be._

* * *

Wide eyes and sweating, Metalicana shakes with fear. Waking for such an awful dream, filling her rare eyes with unforgiving tears. Looking around, realising where she is, on the train to another place.

"Baby? Whats wrong?" Levy feels the shakes on her lap, concerned.  
Looking up into her mother's eyes with more sadness than ever. Not saying a thing, curling closer towards Levy, only to be wrapped into her arms, snuggling to hide her face. "Kaa-san, where are we going?" Metalicana muffles her question hidden on her mother's shoulder, trying to change the subject.  
Rubbing her babies back soothingly, "Mongolia…a place where Kaa-san mostly grew up." Levy softly smiles down to her life, as she does too reflecting her mother's bright light.


	7. RedHead Demand

Although today seemed like the greatest beginning for few. Sadly, the sky itself thought against it. But Makarov… Makarov, himself was surely determined to ensure everything is to come to plan, maybe?

* * *

"Soutaicho!" Demanded a fierce Red head woman, making her determination out-match Makarov's, fisting her fist onto the desk, Makarov was sure to now replace, again. "Why have you not told me of Levy's coming? Do you not trust me to bring her back safely?!" Crossing her arms, making her bust lift more, but over taken by her sprouting stomach. This time Makarov was definitely sure that he's forgotten numbered desk is going to be replaced. But this red head is what he has to sort out. Her fiery brown eyes glare into Makarov's deathly, lips in a straight line, waiting…  
"Ah, Erza-san, you see…um…" Makarov has never been so intimidated since Mira-Jane's first pregnancy. Sweating to think of a way to tell this red demon in front, that her pregnancy is what caused him to stop and think about sending a Eighth month over-emotional woman, all the way to Era in her condition? Jellal specifically told both Makarov and Erza, 'No jobs and Don't come to the Department asking for work!" The end mainly to Erza, yet even Jellal's words can stop her from coming back. But right now she still continues to bore her eyes into his venomously. Then he remembered whom he sent. "…Ahem 'coughing, to clear his throat'…yes, you see Erza-san, my first impression was to send you, of course. But Lucy-chan wanted to find her long lost best friend, begging and determined as yourself. Which left me no choice." Makarov says truthfully, well half true at the beginning, smiling.

But in reality to the last part, he just told Mest to find Levy, considering Mest was close around the Council in Era, who knows everyone and anyone. Never knowing that she had been there all that time until his findings, and then telling Lucy to leave with Juvia, who actually volunteered after bumping into Mest on his way to him. At first Lucy had no Idea until the three left, did Mest tell her. Surely then was she determined.

The sudden change on the raged red head become a understanding emotional woman, embracing such a charitable, noble act Lucy had proposed. Without knowing the lie, such a gullible woman. "I understand Makarov Soutaicho…" Erza sniffs her emotional tears away, trying to be strong. "Yes, that would be best."  
Makarov, sighs out relief.  
"But that does not change the fact that you have not given me a job, lately." Coming back to a full determined woman she is.  
'She will never give up?' Makarov thinks, shaking his head.

Without hearing the office door open, a tall 6'7 man of blue hair, red tattoo marking down his eye to cheek, finely built body resisting to ravish, walks through hearing the end of the red hairs anger. Shaking his head, with a smile playing along his gazing face. Only to be replaced with seriousness.

"Erza?" The man's husky voice echoes, in his serious mode. Both Erza and Makarov look straight to the source of voice about them off for disturbance. Until Erza's eyes twinkle in delight, waddling straight to the man.  
"Jellal!" The woman grabs the man's face with both hands, yanking him down to kiss him forcefully with all the love she gives. "You took forever." Letting go of his face to look him in the eyes.  
"Hehehe, yeah sorry about that…" He scratches the side of his hair, smiling. "But that doesn't mean you can come here when you're bored, Erza." Glaring into her eyes, dominantly. But she does not take the seriousness, serious. As she turns the other way, looking at Makarov, who looks like he is ready for her nagging. Staring back to the other man.  
"Yeah, well. No…I don't like staying home by myself and I'm not use to…to…to...well, this" Emotionally explaining the large round stomach of hers, looking down about to cry touching her stomach. "It's not easy, Jellal…'hic'…you men still get to wake up with the same routine…'hic'…while we have to braf out our food anytime of the day, and they call it morning sickness. Get tied easily and gain weight…'hic'…YOU GUYS ARE JUST SO FUCKING ANNOYING! WITH YOUR PERFECT BODIES. DON'T HAVE TO GAIN WEIGHT, EAT CRAZY FOOD, SHIT PAINS, WETTING YOURSELVES AND GET TO RUN AWAY TO WORK…YOU…YOU...USES…" Erza begins to sob in her hands covering her face, after her emotion tantrum, unable to continue.  
Jellal waits for his Wife's outbursts, before he walks up to her. Wrapping those strong arms around her shaking body, with her hands now fisting into his shirt, weeping on his chest. Does he rub her back and holding her head for support.

Trying to sooth her cries, he gently coo's. "I know it's something for you to adjust to Erza…but trust me when I say that this, these babies right here. Are more than anything in the world that I could ever wish for and with you as their mother makes me want be a good Father to our boys and the Husband I should be. I would never abandon uses, ever." Jellal says, making his point clear to her.  
Erza lifts her head of his chest with a soft smile, "Gomen'ne…I think I'm just overreacting too much…'Think?', (Makarov thinks staring at the expecting Husband and Wife.) …You'll be a GREAT Father!" Erza bursts happily.  
"Hehehe, I hope so." Jellal laughs at his woman's change of mood. Then something in his mind thinks of a 'Great' idea, wriggling his eye brows, deviously. He whispers ever so softly into his Wife's ears huskily, "But do you want to know what would be even 'Great' idea?" Trying to hint to the red head.

Erza looks at him, trying to figure out what he is trying to say to her in 'code'? As if getting the idea, she slightly hops up and down joyous, nodding her head. Jellal smirks of his idea approved, until…

"Hai! STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Erza shouts, Makarov bursts out laughs understanding what was happening even though the young man whispered it and Jellal, trying to hide the disappointment in his smile, nodding his head. At least he tried?

* * *

Pulling the blue head man out with her, leaving Makarov to himself. Saying her goodbye, REALLY determined to hunt down her cake. As soon as the door closed, did she reach up on her tippy toes whispering huskily into her Husband's ear,

"It's alright, you still get desert?" Giggling, flicking a lick on his outer ear. Did this spike up his man ego, plastering a sly grin on his face. Wasn't Jellal the luckiest man alive right now.

* * *

Makarov looks towards the clock across for him. "They should be arriving here soon?" He jumps off the seat, walking out of his office. Outside he look down the balcony of his division main hall. So many brats, all working hard, some mucking around and few getting angry at their nakama. But what is 'Fairy Tail' without the commotion? And it's only the morning. Suddenly the department doors open, letting in the sound of pouring rain echo throughout, whilst five figures stand at the entrance, drenched from head to toe. "Or, now?" Makarov smiles his brightest, his family is now whole again.


	8. Recognise 8Part1

Opening double doors fly ajar, giving a more insight of the overtaking noise coming inside from outside a proper glimpse of its true nature. Trembling with nervousness, trying to hold herself strongly in from the outside. Her hand gripping tightly onto the tall, yet short, to the surrounding adults compared to the loving bluenette. Metalicana, wonders if her mother was joking about coming home to…well this.

Looks like circus, cussing at each other, some actually trying to work throughout this hurricane of maniacs and some pink head screaming idiot flying over the other side of the room, from a red head woman in rage aura, who looks fatty. Along with another black blue hair man copping the same treatment. Then the two flying idiots hug themselves from the wrath of the red head lady, giving them the angry look and a tall blue head man smiling, trying to calm the lady. Softly she heard the other bluenette, beside her mother's blonde head friend, Juvia, whisper something between the lines of 'Gray-Sama'? Who looks worried at the black-blue head man in her weird way and then suddenly look away sadly, with a sigh? Definitely weird, Metalicana agrees to herself.

Gently walking forward with her mother's guidance and other three. They trudge in, soaking from hair to the floor, making wet footprints with each step. Shaking her short purple curl locks from the trickling rain, making the headband fall slightly. Either everyone are too busy with their own lives or they were just ignoring her presences and mother's, just casually walking closer in the middle of the main hall of this building. To really think her mother grew up with these loud people, compared to her quietness. 'No wonder why she left this place?' Metalicana thinks.

The place is bigger then what she had intended, there were tables everywhere, a 'snack bar', a notice board, upstairs area and many more, all bright and homey looking, than outside. But what catches her eyes, as she continues to walk towards the end of the hall near the stairs, where a little grey head man stands, is a long black mane. Enchanted by the hair, Metalicana slips from her mother's hand undetected. Walking interestingly closer to the source capturing her gaze. For her short height, nobody notices the small body, weaving through making a beeline to the 'snack bar'.

Reaching her destination, with more to see. Metalicana examines the body closely, facing it side. Big strong arms, with metal on the arm, taller than most people she's seen lately, dark shirt, grey-white pants, tucked with big black boots. But the hair was what captured her eyes.

* * *

As if feeling something or someone looking at him, Gajeel turns his head looking down at a small purplenette thing, that looked like she had been dumped upside down in a river. Staring back at him with familiar red, black slit eyes, yet even more unique with those golden ringlets circling them. Innocent curiousness bores onto him from this little brat, who gaze mostly at his hair, facial piercings along his chin, nose and brows, then back to his eyes even more interested than is black mane.

"Ya hav' the same eyes as me. But ya don't hav' Kaa-san gold like me." The brat speaks, knotting her eye brows together, like she's was trying to figure something out.

Not interested in the kid, Gajeel turns back to his beer. Trying to relax his nerves for his morning talk with the past.

Still feeling the child lingering in the same spot, "Tch. Piss off kid. Go to ya parents, befor' they start…"  
"Metalicana?!" Gajeel stops his sentence with the child. His ears perked up at the name, eager to find out who knew that name.  
"Kaa-san?!" Gajeel looks down to the purplenette, who immediately answered waving her small hand in the air for someone in the crowd.  
"Baby?" Out, enters a small, yet mature curvious around the hips and waist more, woman, with azure blue wet hair.

She continues to walk gracefully like a Goddess, making his heart pound slightly and his groin itch in anticipation watching those hips sway in his own slow motion dripping wet from the outside rain. Towards the child in front of him with a soft worried face. Those plump peach lips apart and button nose adoring that smoothly shaped face of hers, but it's those loving Golden ringlet, hazel eyes still staring at the child, not once looking at him, is what stops his body and world around him.

Bending down to the childs level, the Bluenette mothers the child looking into its eyes. "Why did you take off, Baby. You know Kaa-san gets scared when you run off, Metalicana."

Then Gajeel wakes from his frozen state, looking at the Bluenette and Purplenette, hearing that name again, Metalicana. Eye brows knotting with confusion, trying to understand what's going on? 'This Blue Goddess is Levy, right? And the brat 'ere, is hers, right?...Then what tha Fuck is the kid doin' wit My Old man's name an' these Fuckn' eyes of 'ers? Who tha fuck is tha father? ' Gajeel thinks to himself trying to understand, once again confused. So many things were going through his head.

"Gomen'ne, Kaa-san. I got distracted wit the man's hair…" Thumbing her little thumb of hers towards Gajeel standing back of her.  
Smiling softly at her daughter's straight forwardness, "Hehehe." Standing up, slipping her fingers into small ones. Levy looks up while saying, "Gomen'nasai. She can be a little curious at times." Trying to make sure the poor soul that had encounter her daughters honesty hadn't been offend, yet.

But by the time her smile can widen even more, it falters. Instantly written with shaken fear. Levy's world trembles with over powering fear, looking into the eyes of the man who had caused her more hurt than anything else in her entire life. The pain of the past flashes before her, remembering that horrifying night. She could feel those knifes embedding into her again, bruised body hanging for her life and the two scared wounds, that still feels as if it never can heal.

Gajeel watches Levy's beautiful face grace her smile to him, only to stolen by the fear of him. This made his pride burn with disgust and heart sink into depress from the instant change. Never in his life did he ever think that these small emotions would make him feel like crawling into a hole and die. But what made more sense to him, was when she looked back of the kid, then to him again. As if he were to steal the child away from her. Barricading her arm in front of the child, who looked at both him and her mother confused at her mother's change of happiness. Then in the trembling state Levy backs away, whilst the child continues to say 'Kaa-san', curiously over again. Gajeel looks at the child once more, but closely into her unique eyes as if there, right there were his answers. His eye's , his attitude, that ruff boyish attitude of hers is his. And what makes more sense is, the kid is closely around the same age from that regretful night.

Knotting his brows harder, he still gazes at Levy who had looked down at the child, before looking back at Gajeel scared he might know. Oh, but he knows alright.

"Mine... Yours... Ours..." Is all he says, in his gruff confused voice. Looking at the sadness in Levy's glossy eyes about to tear.


	9. Recognise 9Part2

Heart drumming to her ears. Levy looks the back of this gruff man, with glossy eyes. To whom has implanted a more deeper fear into her shaken soul. So many things racing through her head, trying to figure out what to do, never thought this would be the day she would see this man again. Not here, not here in Fairy Tail Division. But why? Why was he here? Why him of all people? Does Makarov know his here or not? So many questions fill Levy's head un-answered. What mostly ran through her mind was her child, she safely guarded behind her.

'What of Metalicana? Should I tell her that this man in front of her is her father she has been longing for, for the past couple of months, since she started day care? Or should I have had already told her the day she asked, no matter the wrong? Maybe she doesn't need to know? Yeah, that would be best. I could just deny it. Try and let him think he is wrong…yeah. Okay Levy, let's try and say something right now, anything. Be strong, not just for you, but for her. I don't want to break her little innocent heart, but…' Levy was interrupted but the sound of a irritating growl.

"Is it mine…", Levy comes back to what is in front of her. Staring at those rare eyes, burning anger and frowning at her.

Still unable to speak, in fear of angering the man any more than he already is. Levy stands quiet and frozen, feeling pathetic for not standing up to him. For five years since then, to now. Still makes no difference to the fear she feels from that night. Looking him in eyes is more than intimidating.

"IS IT MINE!" Gajeel roars, angrily slamming his beer on the counter. Annoyed, trying to get the truth from the shaken bluenette. Shaking the hall of his echo, stopping every one of their business, now looking at Gajeel and his pointed stare.  
"Kaa-san?" The purplenette softly says, clings to her mother's half soaking light-brown coat. Looking up at Gajeel, with a furrowed brow from making her mother jump from his voice.  
"IS IT!" Gajeel shouts again and then begins to walk towards the shaken bluenette and child.

On instinct, Metalicana steps in front of her mother. Daring Gajeel with a death stare. Amused by the child's protectiveness, yet pissed off because the Bluenette hadn't answered his question.

Levy quickly lifts Metalicana into her arms, once the purplenette stood in front. Scared Gajeel will somehow hurt her, who still looks pissed and annoyed. Her heart pumps faster and faster, mind telling her to run away and never come back, flight. No way could she fight.

Within close reach to Levy, ready to say again. Gajeel was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. Now pissed off at the idiot who dare stop him. Deathly looking the dumbass in the eyes, he's meet with a familiar blue eyed, blonde titian height man. Laxus Dreyar.

"Nice to see you again, Levy." Laxus says, looking facing her back, to the side of himself ignoring Gajeel facing him, who seems to calm, a little, maybe, not.

Gasps and sudden faces of people in the building Division whom already knew Levy from their younger days, shock of now realising this bluenette was not any everyday resident here in Mongolia. But their child hood Levy McGarden. A joyous yell of her name was called by a salmon-hair, only to have his head hit by a raven-hair for disturbing the moment.

"Move, Dreyar." Gajeel tries to shove Laxus of him, but unable with the blonde head man's clenching grip.  
"Onegai, Gajeel-kun." Out pops another bluenette.  
"Ya too Juvia?" Gajeel looks confused at her. "Ya knew 'bout tha kid as well?" Questioning his long-time friend. Who is standing in front of Levy, as if protecting her from him.

"No, Juvia has only recently found out when she went with Mest-san and Lucy-san to find Levy-san and bring her home to Soutaicho." Believing the truth, Gajeel somewhat feels betrayed in a way, if that is something he should even deserve. " Juvia is also shocked but, you must not be angry at Levy-san." Looking him in the eyes.

"We should of never come…" A small voice says under her breath, as if say more to herself. But Juvia, Gajeel and Laxus and few others surrounded heard clearly.

Levy moves backwards, head down and holding tightly on Metalicana. Hiding the child's face on her shoulder with her hand resting on the back of her head and other hand wrapped around the back of Metalicana's knees. Afraid to let her go. "We should of never come back." Levy confidently says. Raising her head, specifically looking at Gajeel from the back of Juvia. "It's best if we left." Levy lastly says before walking to the back way out of the building.

"Levy-san!" "Levy-chan" Both Juvia and Lucy shout out for Levy, who anxiously walks to the nearest exit, following her in pursuit.

"Way ta go, Metal-breath." Natsu comes up, rubbing the back of his head still. After finishing a argument with Gray.

"Tch, fuck off." Gajeel, shoves Laxus hand that held him in place off. Turning to walk out the front door, ashamed of himself. But more dreaded to the fact he let her run off and his questions un-answered even though he knew it was true.

That small brat was his and he, the Iron-heart breaker and great one night stander was, well, has been a father all this time. And she didn't have the balls to tell him. 'Shit, don't know why I should be complain'n for, wouldn't blame the girl, no, woman now, for not tell'n me about the kid. How tha fuck would I know she will get pregnant. To My Kid…FUCK! I hav' a kid to a woman who is more than afraid of me. She couldn't even look me in the eye tha whole time. Fuck'n pathetic."

Gathering everything in his head, Gajeel gives up. Walking down to the ratchets piss of a joint he calls a 'proper' bar, for a drink or two and maybe some company to ease his head from…all this.

'Levy and the kid, Metalicana... But how did she know the Old mans' name? That's another fucking question?!'

Groaning, he magically ends up at the front of the sleaze of a bar.


	10. Re-Introduction

_Siting at the same train station she had left to Era, Metalicana has been quiet thinking to herself and Levy herself. So much for a good morning, at least the rain had decreased._

 _Pressuring to not go back to Era but where else, looking at the map. Fiore is huge, Clover Town? 'No, no. Shaking her head.' Margaret Town? 'I don't know?' Hargeon? 'Baka! That is a definite No, Lucy is from there and she visits her home. They will surely find us there.' Levy yells at herself…looking through she finally just picks one. Cedar._

" _Mm, where going to Cedar." Levy says aloud. Turing her head towards Metalicana who is still drifted off into Edolas? Grooming her fingers through Metalicana's short purple locks. The purplenette immediately looks at Levy. "Come on Baby…" Shifting to get up._

" _We ain't goin' back, are we Kaa-san? Home." Metalicana speaks confidently. Levy, forgotten how she knows better._

" _Mmh." No point in lying or sugar coating the fact that Metalicana already knows. "Hai, maybe this would be best for the two of us. Hmm, don't you think?" Levy smiles._

" _Do ya think so?" Metalicana looks confused. True, at first her mother was not so happy about coming back to this place, but after the ride here. The excitement rose inside Levy. But then… "Is it 'cause of me? 'cause I went to that man…" Levy was now shocked. Metalicana blaming herself for why she ran away. About to say something, Metalicana says more. "I know ya scared of him, I was too, when he started to yell at ya. But I was curious, Kaa-san…" Metalicana looks to her hands on her lap, tears betraying to fall. "Who is he Kaa-san? To ya? Who is he to you?"_

 _Watching her daughter and listening to her confession. Levy wraps her arms around Metalicana holding her close. "It's not your fault, my Baby…" Proudly defining that. "He…he is someone Kaa-san knows, is all. He's no one to me, but for you he maybe more than just a stranger" Levy sadly looks down, cowardly away from Metalicana's eyes._

" _Then who is he to me?" Metalicana's curiosity spiked up, unable to put the pieces together._

 _Having to put on a courageous face, looking into the poor girls eyes. A lump in Levy's throat beings to build. Taking in a breath and release. Confidence finally sets through._

" _Metalicana, you know when you asked who you Tou-san was?"  
"Hai, Hai!" Metalicana happily remembers.  
"That scary man… Kaa-san ran away from… he's your Tou-san, Metalicana. That man, Gajeel Redfox is you Tou-san." Holding Metalicana's stare._

 _Knitting her brows together. Metalicana finally pieces everything together, his shouts and his eyes. But what didn't make sense was, why wasn't he there or happy to see them and why is Kaa-san so scared of him, more than the wanderings. Aren't they supposed to be a happy a family? What went wrong?_

 _Levy can see the struggle of understanding, she hopes Metalicana isn't disappointed at her._

 _Before either one can say again. The shout of Levy's name is heard along the station. Then with the familiar figures of, Lucy and Juvia. Getting up to move, further away from the two, Levy walks towards the ticket box._

" _Onegai, Levy-chan." Lucy begs.  
"Hai, Levy-san." Juvia tries.  
"Levy-chan?!" Lucy picks up her pace. "We didn't mean to not tell you. I honestly didn't think he'll be there this morning?"_

 _Levy stops, too soft to ignore a friend's plead. She turns around to look Lucy and Juvia in the eye, a hint of betrayal is seen through Levy's eyes. Lucy begs again for her to stay and listen._

" _Gomen'nasai, Levy-san" Juvia bows, after catching up. "This is all Juvia's fault. She had asked Makarov-san to help Gajeel-kun and bring him to work at with Fairy Tail, as Juvia had done to atone for her wrongs. Fairy Tail is family to Juvia and Gajeel now."_

" _Juvia's saying the truth Levy-chan. I know I shouldn't be one to talk either. Considering I was kidnapped, but you had it worse… Juvia and Gajeel have been trying since, everyone accepts them, even me." Lucy looks at Levy with confidence. "Come back to Fairy Tail, Levy-chan, you and Metalicana... Onegai."_

" _Lu-chan, I'm too tied to for…this. I'm emotionally wrecked! I just told my daughter of a Otou-san she has always wanted, only to be that ruff man!" Levy grinds her teeth, "She was scared of him after he started to shout and the anger pouring out of him! Partly that's also my fault. And I honestly don't even know if she's alright with this." Levy calmly looks at Metalicana, who is still blank._

 _She then thinks to herself, whether or not run away again is best. But then she thought of her reason being here in the first place, Makarov. If she gets this done, then she can go back or go Cedar. But what if Metalicana wants to stay or leave?_

 _Sighing, Levy mentally agrees to herself. "I'm only here for this mission and then we leave."  
"Hai." Lucy beams a smile, so does Juvia. But then it falters.  
"Levy-san. As much as this hurts Juvia. I can make sure Gajeel-kun is not around?" Juvia offers.  
"No…" Levy shakes her head sideways. "That's just selfish for me to do so…But that does not mean I will have anything to do with him." Levy looks confident, hoping it will stay that way, even when seeing Gajeel again.  
"Hai." Juvia softly smiles. "Juvia will call Soutaicho that Levy-san and Metalicana-chan are coming back."  
"Maybe you should tell him we'll meet again soon, seems Levy-chan and Metalicana are tied." Lucy informs Juvia.  
"Hai, that would be best…" Levy agrees.  
"You can stay over mine if you still want too?" Lucy says, unknown if Levy had changed plans?  
"…Of course, Lu-chan." Levy smiles. "Arigato."_

* * *

It has taken Levy at least a new day to calm down and go back to Fairy Tail. After, finishing their talk at the station, to going to Lucy's apartment. Having to finish off her conversation with Metalicana there about her father. It was rather a worried moment to know what Metalicana felt about Gajeel. Levy was waiting for loads of questions, maybe even denial, but the only things Metalicana said to her was, 'I'm fine with him, I guess?' And 'Do you hate my Tou-san?' Accepting Metalicana's reaction and simple as can be, Levy answered truthfully, 'No.' Levy did at a point, but she was too soft to hate so much. Although, what eventually pulled her through was the day she saw Metalicana the first light into the world. Afterwards, Metalicana just fell asleep on Levy's stomach. Letting Levy think to herself.

Walking upstairs towards Makarov office, after greeting everyone again properly and the new members. Metalicana had stayed with Juvia and Lucy whilst she was had a re-meeting with Makarov. Better yet, to everyone she was happy as can ever be, but deep down inside. Oh was she angry.

Opening the office door swiftly and swinging it speed closed without looking at it. Levy Storms all the way up too Makarov, also never noticing the other two occupants seating in seats across and a man leaning against the wall. Just eager to get to Makarov. Who, unknown to him, deliriously was happy to see her, with smiles matching Levy, yet devious.

"LEVY! My chil…" **SMACK!** The sound of a palm across ones cheek echoed throughout the office room.

* * *

Making it to the bar was easy for Gajeel. But picking up was hard. After the whole commotion in Fairy Tail and tragically making his way to the other side of towns bar, having a beer but no woman. Walking out without finishing that one beer and going home lonely in the settling rain. Why? Because, no matter how aroused he was. The women around him didn't give him any sexual desire. So he left, unsatisfied.

Though today a new day for him, having no meeting yesterday because of his riot and her prison break. He passively waits in the office with Lily, his annoy pink head partner and over joyous Soutaicho, who didn't get to see his 'child' properly.

'Child… What 'bout my kid.' Gajeel thinks trying to figure out if he should do a thing.

Suddenly he heard the sound of small yet dominate footsteps come towards the office door swiftly opened, revealing a short blue head woman.

Looking Levy up and down. Gajeel couldn't help but admire the years and mother hood had given her. Too delirious himself to think about before. From that frail book worm teen to this...

Her hair has grown longer than he had realised, touching her waist, still adorned with her head bands. This one was not yellow like last time but a nice brown. A white tight short elbow-sleeved button up shirt that bring her bust outlines out greedily, tucked in a tight half thigh height plain brown skirt proudly showing that prefect hips and short creamy, soft untouchable legs with plain white sandals. Though Gajeel continues to watch her hips sway in his unknown slow motion. She storms all the way up to the Soutaicho, never once looking his way or at the other two. Then she stops at least four steps away, but giving Gajeel the greatest view than any tower or beach could give him. Right in front of his sight was the definition of perfect rounded ass his ever seen.

Immediately, his gracious sightseeing caused his man hood to stand in attention. Making Gajeel feel like his was a school boy, patiently wait for his homeroom sexy teacher to enter, with his fantasies. Then looking upper more, tracing her back spin with his imagination. All the way up to her neck and then suddenly back down to her arms, followed by one hand rising. And then with the sound of the loudest slap his ever heard. Making him flinch, as his fantasies broke, coming to his senses.

Silence filled the office after the shock of what the little bluenette did. No one said a thing, whilst Levy and Makarov stare at each other. A red hand mark, glowing on Makarov's face and Levy's serious face, dripping with distrust. Gajeel watches Makarov look down, disappointed of himself.

"Gomen'nasai, Levy-chan." Makarov bows, shocking Gajeel even more.

'Shit, this Shrimp made him beg and bow at tha same time. Tha fuck?!'

Levy says nothing, calming herself down. Then she breathes in a breath and exhales. About to say something, until Lily sneezed.

Gajeel stiffens, cursing at how Lily's sneeze betrayed him.

He watches Levy side glance towards the sound still with her serious, only to be wide eyes and quickly look forward at Makarov, who was waiting for another slap. But only to see Levy beet red.

"Gomen'ne, Soutaicho." Levy bows a little, letting Gajeel have a better view at her ass. "I had no idea you had another meeting." She rushes to the door.

"Ah, no. Levy-chan, you see this is who you are doing the job with." Makarov smiles.

'She's going to kill you Jijii.' Gajeel mentally shakes his head.

"Oh…Gomen'ne." Giving Gajeel a more reaction then Levy. Shouldn't she be walking out right now?

But he was more surprise when she wave her small hand out, with a embarrassed soft smile of hers. Making Gajeel beat in sorrow, realising this was the same girl, he nailed to the tree. Looking at the life time scar embedding onto her for ever. Then the pinkette gets up and runs towards Levy, hugging the life out of her, raising her off the ground. Making Gajeel taste the feel of jealousy from this scene. After that Lily introduces himself. Levy and Lily, seem to talk as if long time friends. Pissing Gajeel off, 'Lily ya bastard' giving Lily the look, only to have a smirk in return. 'Tch, ya wait when I tell Shagotte.' Gajeel snickers to himself.

As if feeling left out, suddenly he heard the small blue say,

"Redfox-san." She bows with little left confidence, but fear was still alive inside.

Disappointed by her saying his last name with a suffix, but nods his head in acknowledgement.

All seated and a bit comfortable. Makarov begins to finish off what they already know.

"I trust Mest has, told you about what is needed of you Levy-chan?" Makarov says.  
"Hai." Levy nods her head.  
"Mmh, well now then…piss off." Makarov snickers.

Everyone's faces shock with mouths open in un-belief.

"What tha Fuck, Jijii!" Natsu roars. Even Lily was disappointed.  
"You brats already know what to do…" Makarov answers.  
"Then why did you make us come then, Soutaicho?!" Angrily questions Makarov.  
"Because, I wanted to make sure you all were here, well mainly you, Levy-chan." Makarov says seriously. Causing everyone to look at Makarov weirdly.  
"Hai." Lily bows.  
"Ah but you Lily. Are not going with them, I only let you here because of these to brats never listen without you." Makarov tells Lily, like as if Gajeel and Natsu don't exist.  
"OI!" Natsu and Gajeel roar at Makarov. Causing Levy to giggle little.  
"Cana is going with them now, she already knows." Makarov finishes.  
"Hai" Lily bows.

"Alright now brats. Leave. So I can go to the bar. Oh, wait I have to inform Mikazuchi Fukutaicho and Aguria-san, that you guys are leaving now." Makarov rushes to the phone.  
"Now?!" Levy looks shocked?  
"Why, What's wrong Levy?" Natsu looks confused at her.  
Knitting her brows then finally looking at Natsu. "I have no one to watch over Metalicana for me?" Levy say worried.

Gajeel, who has been listening the whole time, didn't even think about his own brat?

Natsu laughs, making levy and Gajeel look at him dumbly. "Hahaha, Jeez Levy. And 'ere I thought you were the smart one?"  
"What do you mean, Natsu?" Levy looks at him, trying to understand still dumbfounded.  
"We're Fairy Tail…means we're more than Nakama, we're family." Natsu spreads his toothy grin.

Then Levy understood, realising that's what Fairy Tail has always been. More than a Mongolia's Private Investigators Division. They are family, who took in anyone, orphans, homeless and even the sinners.

"Hai." Levy beams her smile.


	11. Their Iron Dragon

Metalicana continued to watch off, from once Levy had left above stairs. Waiting patiently until she comes back. Not used to having her mother elsewhere when they are so close. Day care was one thing, but a uncomfortable feeling had Metalicana worried?

'She'll be fine. Kaa-san will always come back.' Metalicana reassured herself.

"Metalicana-chan?" Juvia looks towards Metalicana, curiously. "Would you like Juvia to get you something?"

Awaken from her thoughts, she turns her head to the side. Hearing her name being called by a curly haired bluenette, sitting next to the blonde who is reading to her. But Metalicana was just too distracted to listen.

"Hm?" Metalicana looks at Juvia confused.

Smiling, Juvia says again. "Juvia asked if Metalicana-chan would like anything?" Still beaming her smile.

Turning her head back to look upstairs again. "Nah, I'm a'ight." Metalicana looks back at Juvia with a soft tip of a smile.

This lightened Juvia up more, that Metalicana had responded and had given her a soft smile. Causing her to become teary and off into Edolas, again.

"Kowaii…" Metalicana says under her breath, with a sweat drop. Even if Juvia had heard it or not, she was too far gone.

The crack of the office door creaked open. Not stopping Metalicana to pick up the squeak. Straight away up and standing, ready to walk over to her mother. She tells Lucy and Juvia she's going to Levy. Lucy and Juvia just smile and nod their heads, not much they could do but walk with Metalicana.

Making it to the stairs case, craning her head up waiting for Levy to come down. Only to be meet with onyx eyes and pink hair. Confusing her? 'Didn't Kaa-san go into that room?' Metalicana scrunches her brows together.

"Yo!" Natsu nudging his head up, towards Metalicana. With the Natsu grin.  
"Yo…" Metalicana nudges her head up at Natsu, not so happy as he. Just looks behind him, searching.  
"Natsu." Lucy sweat drops from his greeting towards the child, shaking her head at the same old Natsu.  
"Yo, Luce." Waving his hand up.  
"Baka! It's Lucy, not Luce." Lucy stomps her foot, demanding her name to be recognised by the same man she's known for many years.

Swiftly making her way past the pinkette and blonde's conversation, not in the mood to listen. Metalicana makes big steps going up, her beeline making its destination. She can hear Levy talking to someone, behind the large office door. Then the sound of heavy boots reach the door, the shadow at the bottom of the door made her stop.

Opening of the door, letting Metalicana gaze at the same black combat boots. Craning her head up again, looking at the familiar person she has been mostly intrigued by at first arrival.

'Tou-san' Metalicana mouths, staring up into those same eyes. As they stare down onto her. Wondering what he's doing here?

Everything stopped for both Gajeel and Metalicana. Having no idea what to do or say?

For Gajeel mostly, it was a intense moment. Looking down at his own child again, uncomfortable as the kid.

"Gajeel-kun…" Juvia confusingly says, knitting her brows together. Actually hoping her nakama will at least say something to Metalicana.

Scrunching his brows together into his own scrawl. Metalicana watches Gajeel walk down stairs. Hurt and disappointment pierced through Metalicana, the feeling of watching him walk away without saying a thing to her, sadden her heart…but then made her angry at him. Wiping the traitorous tears about to fall down, away. She sniffs in the sob. Though this didn't go un-noticed by the dazed bluenette. Juvia felt Metalicana's hurt and anger from the side. Making her angry at Gajeel for causing such a feeling towards his daughter.

Shaking away the emotion, Metalicana walks into the open office. Starring at her mother taking to a small old man, that could be the height of a mere child's.

"Kaa-san?" She interrupts Levy's conversation with Makarov.

Worried, but her mother was smiling and happy. Opposite from what she had thought, considering her Tou-san was in the same room and made her Kaa-san cry yesterday.

"Oh, Baby Girl." Levy smiles. "Did I make you wait too long?" All Metalicana does is shake her head sideways. "Mmh." Levy continues to smile.

"Ahh! Metalicana-chan!" Screeches Makarov, jumping towards her. Gathering her up in his arms. Freaking Metalicana out. "I have another brat!" He says.

Pissing Metalicana off, by being called a 'brat' from the old bag. "OI, JIJII!" Struggling to get out of his hold. 'This place is full of weirdo's' she thinks to herself.' "Ain't no brat!" she shouts.

Levy giggles at the scene in front of her, so does Juvia who waits at the office door. Makarov, now pouts from being called 'old' by the small but cute being.

"Not Jijii, Jiiji." He smiles.  
"Tch, yeah. Whatever Jijii." Metalicana pouts after being let go, crossing her arms defiantly.

'She has the attitude of her old man's but the looks of her mother.' Makarov notes, beaming even more at the pouting child.

"We can go home now, Kaa-san?" Metalicana mentions.

"Ano, not exactly Baby… Kaa-san still has the job to do." Levy scratches the back of her neck. "Come, let's go down stairs and get a juice for you?" Levy reaches her hand out, for Metalicana to slip her tiny fingers into her mothers.

"Hai." Metalicana worryingly says, nodding her head.

* * *

Remembering his conversation with Lily last night about Levy and Metalicana. Lily told him to try and interact with the kid, but Gajeel felt as if it was too impossible to do so. Looking at the kid made him feel like shit. He wasn't a family man like Lily is. Sure Lily and Shagotte only had Carla a few years ago. But still, what the fuck was he supposed to do? Make himself known to the kids life and act like he didn't rape her mother. Shit even Levy wouldn't even let the kid around him, before was a distraction.

"Fuck'n Lily an' his so call'd, 'take responsibility of what's yours' shit…Che, ya can jus' go home to ya happy family." Gajeel mutters under his breath, drinking the rest of his drink.

About to walk out to get his shit ready. Levy's voice rings through the crowd beside him, well a few tables away, but life on the streets giving him great hearing was to be applauded .

"Metalicana, I have to tell you something before we go back to Lu-chan's..." She smiles warily.  
"Hai." Gajeel watches from the side of his eye. Then back at Levy, intrigued by the bluenette sitting on a chair and his small purplenette placed on Levy's lap looking at her mother. Beginning a conversation in their own world. Gajeel kept looking down at his glass as if it was interesting but still listened.

"Baby, I have to go somewhere for a while. It will only be a few days I hope…" Levy starts to softly say.  
"Where are we go'n?" He hears Metalicana's confusion.  
"No, Baby…"Levy shakes her head, but smiles. "I have to go. This is why Kaa-san is going to ask if it would be alright with you if you stay with Lu-chan…just until Kaa-san comes back." Gajeel can hear the struggle in Levy's voice, knowing full well the kid is probably looking at Levy even more confused. "Okay baby…"  
"NO!" Metalicana refuses. "Ya can't leave me Kaa-san?!" Shaking her little head, little tears threating to fall.  
"Metalicana?..." Gajeel watches Levy place her hands softly onto the child's face. Looking into her eyes. "You know I will always come back for you, Baby?" Levy says confused about how Metalicana is reacting to this. "You know I always do… It will only be for a few days. I promi…"  
"No…" Metalicana flatly says again, crossing her arms pouting.

A smirk embeds onto Gajeel's face. 'Tha squirt sure is something else'. He mentally laughs in his head.

"I go wit' ya or ya don't leave…" He hears the small child demands. 'Yep, that's definitely my kid. Gihehe.' The feeling of pride seeps through Gajeel, hearing the child talk to her mother.

Levy giggles, sending thrills down Gajeel's spin again, like last time when she first did it in the office.

"You never give up do you?" Levy looks into the golden ringlet red, black slit eyes that have begun to gloss with un-shedding tears.  
"Kaa-san?" Metalicana looks into the same ringlet, but hazel eyes. "Who will look after ya, if ya by ya self? Tell them to get someone else to clean up after their own mess." Metalicana frowns.  
"Hehehe…" Her giggles sink through again. "They asked me to help them and because I agreed. It would look bad if your Kaa-san drops out wouldn't it?" Levy eyes her.

'Smart Shrimp.' A grin slowly making its way to his face.

"I'm still com'n…What are ya do'n anyways? What's wrong wit' ya job back in Era, Kaa-san?" Metalicana questions Levy, changing the subject because her Kaa-san was too beyond for her to argue with to not leave her. But it won't stop her from tagging along.

Gajeel watches Levy look down at Metalicana's smaller hands, frowning. 'What's wrong wit' 'er?' he questions himself… Then he remembered why she came in the first place… 'Didn't think they be serious? Can she really see tha dead? But tha stupid brat and that blonde dumbass aren't dead, there just MIA. It's jus' tha building? So what tha fuck?! She's not serious, is she?'

* * *

 _Walking outside of Oak Towns underground gang exit in the coldest night. Four males walk towards a stolen silver car._

" _Ne, Kurogane. Have you heard of the Soutaicho of Fairy Tail's orphan brat. She can see the dead?" A man of green hair and one eye glass accessory says._

" _Tch, does it look like I giv' a fuck, Sol. We hav' shit to do. " A younger Gajeel growls at his gang member. Having to get growled at tonight, because 'he didn't do his job properly'. Like busting up a division wasn't such a hard job, it's a fucking precinct, not some stupid rivalling gang. "Fuck'n un-greatful prick…" he mutters to himself._

" _Nah, I'm serious. She was caught at Mongolia's high school, walking down the street talking to herself or more like yelling at whatever it was and then she was pushed out of nowhere." Sol replies eagerly and over-dramatic._

" _Sol, it's just more bullshit. Their Fairies. They'll do anything to get the attention. She's just probably a fake." A man of half coloured hair speaks._

" _Totomaru, maybe we should go check it out? See if it is fake or not… what about you Aria? Gajeel?" Sol announces._

" _Really Sol? You have nothing better to do. But chase ghost stories?" A taller buff man annoyingly says._

" _Come on, it's not like you guys have anything better to do?"_

" _Tch, fine. Hurry tha fuck up, so I can go home." Gajeel stomps towards their stolen car. "Need to grab that stupid Blonde bitch for Jose anyways."_

" _Ah, that Heartfilia chick…"Totomaru askes. "What about Juvia?"_

" _Jose got 'er out on a heist ta'night." Gajeel replies. "Lets jus' go an' get this shit over an' done wit'!" He growls, again_

* * *

Coming back from Memory lane, he looks from the corner of his eyes again at Levy and Metalicana in regret. That was the beginning of a fucked up night.

"Just to help find some people and be back before you know it." He watches as Levy softly smiles at their daughter. "I won't be by myself, because I have Dragons with me…"

He sees Metalicana's eyes beam in excitement, twinkling.

"Really!" Metalicana jumps up and down. "Like tha ones in tha books, Kaa-san?"  
"Hehehe, Hai." Levy nods her head. "But these ones are different. Kaa-san gets to go with special dragons, their called 'Dragon Slayers'…"

This got Gajeel intrigued with the fairy tale, with the way Levy spoke so confidently about these so called 'Dragon Slayers'.

"Ooohhh! What are they?"  
"Well? There is a Fire Dragon Slayer, fierce as can be but dense as ever and yet so much love for whats his…" 'Sounds like Flame-breath.' Gajeel snickers. "…And then, there is the Iron Dragon Slayer, most fearsome of them all…"

Gajeel stopped, knowing full well that, that 'Iron Dragon' is him. '...most fearsome...'. Hearing that hurt more than he expected. But somewhere in the back of his head these dragon stories reminded him of something?

That specific Dragon spiked up Metalicana, "But tha Iron Dragon Slayer is go'n to protect cha' right, Kaa-san? Even if he's fearsome, he gotta protect cha'? He has ta be stronger and bring ya back home to me." Metalicana raises her arm up trying to flex her puny muscles.

Gajeel mentally laughs at his daughter's personality, taking away that slow sorrow.

Levy smiles, "I hope so, Baby." Brushing strands of Metalicana's hair behind her ear.

"I know tha Iron Dragon Slayer will. Even tha most fearsome Dragons have to protect their treasures, so the Iron Dragon has ta, 'cause your my treasure. Gihehe!" Metalicana grins, with her and her mothers fantasy Dragon Slayers.

Getting Gajeel's full attention of Metalicana's unique laugh. 'She definitely a Redfox.'

"Hehehe, hai. And I'll try to protect the Dragon Slayers as well." Levy mostly says to herself.

'Don't worry kid, I'll bring ya Kaa-san back to ya. I promise.' Gajeel mentally says. Watching the two females in his life that he could never have, grace in their own little family happiness. Finally he gets up and walks back home. Not before hearing his daughter determinately tell her mother she is coming.

"Gihehe, never do giv' up, do ya kid?" He smirks to himself.


	12. Lingering Death

Nothing was easy for Levy to get Metalicana to understand bringing her to an adult's job was not safe for a child. But that still didn't stop the Metalicana's rantings about being 'Stronger than she looked.' or 'She'll kick any punk's ass!' That last part made practically everyone inside the hall laugh hysterically, wiping the tears from their eyes. While Levy was warning Metalicana or her cussing and Gajeel getting pointed looks from Fairy Tail's beauties Mira and Ezra.

Although, Levy would be lying if she didn't want Metalicana to come along. This is the first time she has ever left Metalicana behind of a night or more and in the care of another, but she trusts Lucy and Juvia to take care of her. But the problem was herself. Debating whether or not to leave the job and go back to Metalicana is still in her mind.

Sighing, Levy sits next to Cana in the back seat of Gajeel's car with Natsu in the passengers, who by the way looks travel sick. While Gajeel drives he still continues to yell at Natsu not to barf in his car.

'Wouldn't blame him?' Levy thinks to herself, looking at the whole car at first got her thinking. 'Maybe it would be best if I had gotten my License

"Soooo? My Levy-chan?" The busty, wavy haired brunette, with that devious glint in her eyes and drunken smile, grabs the attention of Levy.  
"H-hai, Cana-san." Levy looks hesitantly up to the Brunette scared of that glint in her eyes.  
"That lazy Metal head, your baby daddy." Cana raises her eyebrow with a side grin.

Levy became wide eyes and slowly deadpanned, forgetting how courageously straight up this woman is.

About to reply until a throaty growl irrupted, making it known to Levy and Cana. Levy cautiously looks towards Gajeel's back sitting in the driver's seat, then to the rear mirror. Even if he wasn't looking, Levy could see the angry frown of his reflecting, with his eyes dead straight on the road. Yet she knew he hear what Cana had said.

A sour pain in her chest pierced through Levy, as she looks down at her curled fingers holding onto the hem of her shirt. Felling her nails stab through the material into her palm, trying to hold back the hurt in her eyes.

'Does he not want anyone to acknowledge Metalicana is his?...Does he even want her in his life if Metalicana wanted to get to know him?... Is that why he hasn't come to see her?... Will he leave her abandoned… are you ashamed of her? ' Words began floating through Levy's mind, reasoning to know… Why? 'I understand if I have been a little dramatic with her, but if she wants to get to know you… Would you just scoff at her, Gajeel?' Gradually anger followed through her clenching fist.

Levy flinched at the touch of Cana's hand resting on her shoulder. Looking in the eyes of the brunette, who has regret in them. Levy just smiles, holding back her mixed emotions dripping in pressure. And just as her smile grazed upon the brunette, Levy slowly glides her eyes and face confidently towards the window. Still biting down her tongue, afraid to speak. Focusing on something else before her whole façade will just look like a joke. Trying to watch each tree going past, adorn with the morning sunlight.

Gently sleep clouded her reality, barely recognising the small echo calling her, then nothing…

* * *

Just as the lid of her eyes shut, in seconds they open once again. But this time, Levy was no longer in the car… Looking slowly around with knitted eye brows, confused. The sky glowed with painted with soon to be night sky with little light, yet enough to see. Her fingers are smudged with muck and shoes covered with it as well, black jeans torn at the knees and stains on the, what was white shirt.

She knows this is not one of her many episodes… no, it can't be. Levy definitely knew the difference between the dead and living, even the touches of another's memory. This was definitely the living. She can feel the difference .But how is she here?...

Levy sits on a broken cracked bench in the middle of an untamed wide garden, over-grown and green groomed trees and bushes. Flowers hating its bloom. A pond broken and graffiti signed along it.

Though, Levy could feel death lingering around, craving for her attention, soaking in sinister abused love. 'Where is Cana… Natsu… and Gajeel?' Levy heart is now pounding, fingers trembling scared.

Hesitantly touching her shoes on the long grass, filling the wave of it graze onto her short legs through her tight jeans. The chill of the wind blowing through her old shirt and making it unbearable for her to control her breathing to stuttering. Wisps of clouded breath form out of her mouth, smoking into the air.

Side to side, backward and then forward again… trying to find a way out. Only to recognise a building sitting run down, from the file, the exact same. Terrifying the shit out of her more than she thought she would be.

Originally she thought this was just some joke, but the picture of Saber's Soutaicho and Fukutaicho triggered her walk through the halls and now seeing the institute itself now brings back that same vibe as it did last time. Remembering the building blueprints, mapped out in her head. The only way out was through the front entrance. Shaking her more to the core, thinking about it.

"Come on Levy. Fuck it." Levy cusses to herself, trying to build that shit for nothing confidence. "Just walk inside…" She takes a step by step.

The fear rising higher, reaching its limit. But her mantra is still playing through her head… Then a movement from the corner of her eye catches a fight in worn out white clothing. Slowing her pace, she looks carefully, a tall bald man from afar, in pants and short sleeve shirt, fidgeting with his hands. Fisting one hand into the other, cracking his head side to side.

Straight away she knew, what he is…

Then, immediately as if he knew she knew. He stopped his fidgeting hands and cracking neck. Like speed his face turned to face her. She could feel his anger sweeping through. And just like that he began to power walk brokenly towards her sideways. Scaring the hell out of her, she turned to face forward, to be meet with another dead. Though this ones back was facing her, Levy can hear the echoed laughter streaming through this one. Not giving a shit, she tries to run aside of it. Only to have it have its hand latching onto her right arm, with incredible strength.

Levy screams for the thing to release her. Having a hint of a background look, the man side running towards them, so close. Levy rakes her hand and nails on the unwanted hand, breaking away. Levy continues to run off, closer to the building doors. She can feel the man still racing to her.

Making it to the door, trying to barge herself through. But with no anvil, the doors would not budge. No matter how many times she tries, no matter the punches causing bruised and bloody knuckles. No matter the kicking or shoving of her arms. Tears began to fall, fear becoming the better of her.

Levy turns around to see the man so close running up the steps with the other one walking gracefully up. Levy could feel the snickering dripping from that one.

Panicking, Levy checks the sides of herself to see what she could use to either open the door or try to fight back…

'NOTHING!' Screaming to herself.

Heart pumping, tears falling, fear racing and small grip of hope. Then she looks at the walls full of spike vines, travelling all the way to the top of the building roof. On point, she races towards the vines, beginning to climb as fast as she can, not caring about the punctures into her hands and body. Levy shivers out a sob, trying to wipe the tears, the man so close now. He finally began climbing the vines as well. Climbing higher and higher, Levy spotted what looked like a black figure standing from inside the building near the door, it walked away from Levy's vision…only to smash it's arm through the window, trying to reach for her hand.

With a short scream, Levy hurries her climb. Reaching the top, with one last push of her hands on the ledge. Her foot gets stuck to something, looking down. Out of voice to scream again, the man, feral as ever grins wide mouth. Begins to start yanking her, whilst she continues to kick him making him let loose of her ankle, that now burns.

Stumbling, while getting up. Levy run-limps to the other side of the building front. Gradually she see the front of the place. The front was half the size of the back garden. But before she gets to the other side of the front ledge, a figure of white and blue falls off. Confusing Levy, she just shakes her head, as if the feel of Déjà vu.

Levy stops at the edge, looking down.

"Shit!" She shouts.

There are no vines, anywhere, or way down with climbing somehow? But Levy wouldn't think her hands could take another more prick or climb anymore. With all the blood gliding out and down her finger tips making her hand nearly numb and cold. She could feel the man coming closer. Scared to be caught by that thing. Levy looks down at the darkness… barely can see a thing. Wind blowing the smell metallic blood around her.

"It's okay…jump." She says to herself. Rather taking the chance of jumping to her sudden death.

She jumps… facing the roof of the building. Her sight catches a familiar figure grinning down at her, not the demented man. But one she feels she knows?

With her falling to her death quickly, Levy's body collides with metal. Earning the sound of shattering windows and roars of her name. But all that Levy could feel was a winding and painful ache, taste of iron blood choking through her throat, causing her to blackout once more.

* * *

"LEVY!" Echoed throughout the dark night. With rushing footsteps and breathless horror.


	13. Metallic-Iron

Gajeel continued to scowl Natsu for his travel sickness, though Gajeel would be a hypocrite himself. Because on truth…he couldn't even handle the long distance drive either. He can feel his stomach churn as well, making it hell, considering he's the designated driver. But who is he to look like a little bitch, complaining over this…nah man not him.

The sounds of Natsu's almost hurls began to make him sick more, along with his own shouting…But then he can hear the two women in the back seats having a first conversation. The sound of Cana's sly voice pops his interest, having his ears full attention…

"Soooo? My Levy-chan?"  
Levy's soft sounding voice hits ears like blissful wind. "H-hai, Cana-san."  
"That lazy Metal head, your baby daddy."

That pissed him off. He knows Cana is a straight up talk and drunk. But this straight forwardness was pissed him off more than he intended, causing him to growl angrily. 'Fuck'n drunk…ain't no Lazy fuck like yo ass. Sittn' at tha bar mornin' 'till nigh'. Drink'n tha place down.' Keeping his eyes on the road, bunching his brows unconsciously, gripping onto the steering wheel, grinding his teeth.

* * *

 _Once everyone began to stare at Metalicana, when Levy left her with Bunny Girl and Ame-onna, to come to the meeting. Gajeel knew they would find out who the little girl's Tou-san is. And shit, once they did. Did it cause clenching knuckles and gritting teeth, with angry pointed looks when he walked back down stairs, leaving Levy and Makarov to talk. Though Mira was sort of supportive in her own way ,'Family dreamland in Edolas'. But lucky Lily was there to stop the raging crowd to have a all-out war, again. And what surprised him more was that Flame-brain, he calls a friend and his blonde woman. All sticking up for him._

 _But in the back of Gajeel's head, to be even called the girl's Tou-san was not a title that belonged to him. Shit, he has no idea how to be a Tou-san to the purplenette, he can't even look after himself at times. But in all honesty, Gajeel doesn't want to be a Tou-san. Definitely not in the way that made him one. That's why Metalicana has Levy._

Still…further, deep down in his lost self, Gajeel wanted to know what it felt like to be the man he should and take responsibility of his child. But he will never own up to it.

* * *

'I don't need that kind of shit.' Is what he would always say to himself, to push those desperate thoughts away.

Then suddenly realising what he had done, growling like it had been the worst thing anyone has ever asked about the man. He looks up through the rear mirror. His eye's pointing straight towards Levy. With her head down and clenching onto the hem of her shirt. He can sense the hurt coming off her. She still said nothing. Gajeel looks back on the road, gritting his teeth more, angry at himself for his stupidness. He knows for sure Cana is giving him the drunken death stare, boring into the back of his head.

'FUCK!' Gajeel wanted to physically rip apart the steering wheel.

* * *

Nothing seemed to feel right to him, driving into Crocus. So fucking many people surrounding the damn place. Gajeel was, well, is still tempted to brake the car drastically and stomp his way out onto the highway and start smashing into every single other car. Considering the fact that it's a fucking traffic jam.

Then again, it's not Crocus for nothing. The place it like a adults wonderland. An all-out amusement park for new adults as well or unentertained, cheating and singles, to mingle even if majority of them are top class Yakuza's with serious tastes in taking advantage of the desperate. Investing in the at most legitimate businesses, nursing themselves with the incoming of men and women. Who keep cashing out paper Jewels minute after minute, hour after hour. Until their milked dry with their individual leaking Casino's, plenty of these famous strip clubs waiting for its innocent to convert lustily.

Even Gajeel couldn't lie to himself that this place is where he treats himself to a few outstanding nights. But his favourite places were the night club Karaoke's and his top best. Underground cage fights, compared to Oak Town's petty fights. And did he miss those bloodied nights, smell of mixed metallic-iron and sweating in many victories, but also those Jewels that continue to land in his palms.

Gajeel sighs, coming into a petrol station. His eye lids just want to close and not open until the next day and his ass is numb. Stiffly, getting out of the car and struggling to hold himself up with his stiff legs.

Turning his head towards Natsu, whom seems to praised the unmoving ground.

"Oi, Flame-brain. Your turn to put gas in." Gajeel dismisses himself from the raging pinkette man.

Walking towards the service station, he nearly smashed some punks face in for shoving his shoulder at the entrance. Until he heard, well more like smelt a drunken somebody.

"She's asleep still but she might get hungry once she wakes and I'm thirsty." Cana walks beside Gajeel towards the drink aisle. "You should apologise to her, ya'know." She looks at him with pointed eyes.  
"Tch, if ya didn't open ya mouth, she wouldn't be cry'n, Ya'know." Gajeel frowns, not in the mood for the Drunk Mistress.  
"He, yeah, blame your faults on someone else…" Cana snickers, trying to start cheek with Gajeel. "…If ya didn't own up to ya responsibility, she wouldn't be cry'n." She continues to intimidate his person.

Only to receive a glare from the stoic pierced man, yet not wielding to his intimidating look. Cana scoffs Gajeel off. Walking forward trying to fine more Liquor to re-fill herself. Making Gajeel scoffs at her as well, shaking his head at her attempts of trying to find liquor in a gas station. Then Natsu walked in angry, screeching at Gajeel, who is too irritated by Cana and her sook of non-alcoholic venue policy talk with the owner. Trying to hurry up and pay for his shit and get in the car and knock out on a bed. Gajeel pushes through, to the next counter, along with Natsu, whilst Cana walks back to the car, annoyed.

* * *

Struggling with the sober state, wanting more liquor in the system. Cana walks towards the third and last end of the petrol lane, where Gajeel parked the car, holding bentos'. The dusky sky glowing on them, nearly whole day travelling.

Opening the back seat car door, Cana hopes her back seat buddy is awake, if not her voice was sure to do the thing.

"Wake up Levy-chan, I got us a bento. You might be…" Cana peaks through inside the car, juggling to hand what was supposed to be a person inside hr food. But all Cana sees is empty seat and car.

Dumping the food on her seat, she looks back out around, searching for the missing bluenette.

'She probably went to the toilet?' Cana reasons with herself. Checking the ladies restrooms, no Levy.  
'Maybe we walked past each other without noticing.' Walking to the Service Station. Cana eagerly starts her search for the missing bluenette.

Going around the small station, panic begins to arise in Cana.

"Shit…Shit…Shit…Shit…Shit!" She whispers angrily to herself.

Looking left, right, behind and centre. There is still no sign of Levy. Cana pulls out her phone, dialling Levy's number, waiting or the ringing sound to stop and for their missing blue to pick up and tell her where she might be. But all Cana receives is a voice message and beep. Again and again Cana tries, Still nothing. Not wanting to sound crazy shouting her name out, Cana takes a breath and starts looking for Gajeel and Natsu.

Spotting them outside, Cana races to the car from where they stand. Hoping Levy was there waiting in the car.

* * *

Gajeel watches Cana, anxiously speed walk towards him and Natsu like as if they had a secret stash of alcohol hiding on themselves.

"Thought ya already got ya shit…" Gajeel frowns annoyed. "Wha' took ya and tha Shrimp long?"  
"She didn't come back?" He can hear the worry and anxiety from Cana's voice.  
"Thought she was wit' ya?" he looks in her eyes, picking out the concern. Yet, the only answer was a shake of brown waves of hair.  
"Well then? Where tha fuck is she?"  
"She was still asleep in 'ere before I came in to pay for tha gas…" Natsu speaks confused.  
"…And when I came out, she wasn't in the car." Cana ends.

Irritated, Gajeel begins twisting his head around, trying to search for the small human. Then began asking questions Cana had already asked herself.

"Yeah, I checked around and the toilets and inside. Otherwise I wouldn't be out here taking to the pair of you like it's nothing!" Cana frustratingly yells at Gajeel, feeling like he's treating her like a five year old.

Stomping around, Gajeel begins to ask people if they had seen, 'Small, blue and a nice ass?' to everyone and anyone. The only thing he received were no's, or confused and scared looks. Causing Cana and Natsu to shake their heads at Gajeel.

"How are they supposed to know what Levy looks like, if ya just describe her like that, Metal-head!" Natsu angrily shouts at Gajeel.

Irritation turns into Frustration… to anger… and then slowly forming into fear. Fear for Levy. So many scenario's plaguing Gajeel's mind.

'She's probably chuck'n a joke.' Now that was something Gajeel knew that is just bullshit. 'She fuck'n up an' left!' Knowing that was definitely not the truth, but for some reason it felt like shit thinking that she would do that. 'Did someone kidnap 'er?' And then this is when Gajeel had to stop thinking.

"Do you think Levy might have her phone on her?" Gajeel hears Natsu say. 'Smart, Flame-brain.'  
"It's not in the car, but I already tried calling her, but she just won't pick up." Cana knits her brows. 'An' ther' goes tha hope.' Gajeel deadpan's himself.  
"Yeah, but what if we can GPS Track her phone?" Natsu looks confused at Gajeel and Cana, but they can see at himself too.  
"Ya surpris'n me Candle-stick." Gajeel smirks.  
"Wha' ya say, Bolts-for-brains!" Natsu shouts back, annoyed.

Whilst Gajeel continued to shout with Natsu. He can still hear Cana speaking with Jellal, about tracking Levy's phone.

The best person to ask to tack down anyone, within Fiore, all the way to dreamland, Edolas.

"Yosh! Arigato Jellal." Cana nods her head to the phone. Turning around to face the two waiting men, finished with their shit argument. "Jellal is tracking Levy now, he's just going to send me coordinates to my phone any second…" as if on time her phone vibrates. "…And its here…"

Gajeel watches Cana facial expression change drastically. Looking at her phone screen concerned.

"Wha' is it?" Gajeel's deep voice awakens the Drunk, or now Sober Mistress.  
Eyeing as Cana, lifts her eyes to Gajeel and Natsu. "Her phone…it…it…" Cana continues to stutter.

Natsu takes the phone from the woman's hand, having a look at what may have caused her to stutter. Confused at first, wondering why Cana wouldn't be happy to have finally find their missing nakama. But then he looked at the address closely.

"Gajeel…" Natsu says looking at the said man serious.  
And did Gajeel feel that seriousness coming of the most cheerful being he's known, which was rare.

Natsu holds out Cana's phone towards him. Gajeel takes the device looking down at the screen wide eyes and confused.

"That is still a half hours drive from here Gajeel…"Cana speaks without a struggle. "Levy couldn't have made it there within the timeframe we left her and without directions… Natsu is our navigator, with the only map we have and I highly doubt Levy would run off on her own."

Confused, but determined.

"Get in tha car…" And with that, Gajeel sped off in agonizing fear. Deep down something is going to happen, but what made it worse knowing that was, he might be right.

* * *

Dark night had already grazed the skies. Leaving only light posts to guide. Gajeel was sure he picked up a few speeding tickets along the way. But the closer her got towards their destination, the more he realised this shit is happening.

Turning into a street, that looked like a normal everyday neighbourhood, Gajeel wonders if he turn the right way or missed a street. Because this was not what he expected. Even in the dark, he knew how kept the neighbourhood is.

That is until he got further down towards the end of the street. The look of the most over-grown covered creepy fence-gates, caught his eye. He knew and was sure even a kid would know this is the exact place they call, 'Crocus Mental Institute'.

"Yeah, this is tha place…" Natsu says. Making Gajeel stop in front of the gate entrance.

Natsu got out and started to push the fence-gate open, only to struggle a few times, fiddling around with whatever that got stuck. Finding the source, was Levy's phone stuck in-between the iron bars and gravelled ground, picking the phone up.

Pulling free the gate, pushing in to reveal, nothing but darkness and shadowed tree, lining the middle gravel path.

Natsu gets back in the car, letting Gajeel continue to drive through. "Meta-breath, Levy's phone." Pulling the phone out to show. Cana begins to shiver in concern.

Then the sound of a smashed window echo's from a distance. Making Gajeel push fiercely at the accelerate pedal, switching those gears. Coming close, a huge building comes into view. Gajeel catches a small shadow from above on the roof, gradually coming close to the edge to stop. As did the car itself. Struggling to move from a small muddy ditch, no matter how much force Gajeel will put in it. Making the car stall.

Once he saw those blue locks waving in the cold wind. Gajeel jumps out of the car along with the other two. Gajeel's heart pumps with adrenaline, running towards the building. Closer he got, the less light and more dark surrounds itself around the front Institute.

Then he saw her fall.

'Shrimp…Don't …' Gajeel pushes his legs faster, determined to catch her... But the closer Levy came to sight, the more Gajeel's fears come true the moment her small body collided with a car. Landing sideways on the now bent roof of it and shattering the glass windows with the impact.

"LEVY!" Gajeel shouts, with the echo of Natsu and Cana's horrified screams.

Slowing down his pace, Gajeel shakenly walks. Gradually building up that speed again, until he reached the car. A new model Benz. Jumping on the front hood of the car, Gajeel is hit with a wave of metallic-iron he once long to miss. But this was not what he had intended. Laying on her left side, pooling in her blood. Shirt shredding with gripping hand marks and scratches on the visible skin shown. Arms and shoulder. Hands and fingers, along with knees punctured with crimson dripping. Unbound hair scattered everywhere, smeared on her left side with more blood.

Hesitantly, kneeing in front of Levy's unconscious body. With a shaking arm. Gajeel touches her soft azure bloodied locks away from her neck, feeling her warm, yet quickly turned cold blood on his fingers. Searching for a pulse, anything, with his heart beating fear….

Then he felt it…Her pulse faintly pumping. The relief sighed through his lips, only to replace with a strong thin line.

"Gajeel?" Cana comes forth, softly but loud enough for Natsu to be concerned as well. But said man wouldn't listen. "GAJEEL!"

Shaking the man from whatever he was in his own mind. He fiercely growled in response, causing Cana to flinch.

"Gajeel.." Natsu says placing a hand on Gajeel's shoulder on his other side. "She needs to get to the hospital…"  
"WELL FUCK'N HURRY UP AN' CALL'EM…" Shouts irritated, only to slowly look back down at the broken woman. Clenching his fists, gritting his teeth.

Natsu looks over to see Cana shakenly with a sobbing voice talk on the phone to the ambulance. Whilst Gajeel looks down at his hands, feeling her blood glide down from the roof top, to the front window screen where his knees rest upon. Having to lay his hands on top the now soaking pants. Clenching her blood in his grip.

For long he sat on the Benz front hood, until the paramedics came, slowly he watched as they remove Levy off the roof car. Placing her on the rolling bed, walking it towards the ambulance truck, with the oxygen mask around her bloody face.

Gajeel, along with Cana and Natsu, can now clearly see the impact of damage painted on Levy's small body.

Left side body has been a sore for one eyes, her face disclosed but her hair, covering what may lay behind smeared with crimson. Left uncovered shoulder dislocated and elbow out of place with a broken bone sticking out and hand bleeding with punctured holes and broken. Her waist and hip definitely pushed to her right side with a twist of her teared shirt and her leg and ankle with some definite damage. Her right side had been forgiven with little, just a gripping hand mark on her right wrist, blood covered hand, scrapped –bloodied and torn knee.

This was not what the first day was supposed to be like.

Police officers began talking to the three of them, beginning to state a report. But Gajeel was too out of it to pay much attention. His heart swallowing darken hurt.


	14. Your Kaa-san

_Padding her small feet uninterested along the tiled floor boards. With the whispered creaks, creeping her soul to merciless anxiety. Despite the sounds… Through her eye sight, it's no better to be nerved. Too many closed doors, waiting to be greeted in surprise.  
Though she knew better than that. Yet, trying hard to remain composer raging her weaknesses away vigilantly, suppressing the instinct to run away like lost cause. _

_Yet she already knows the outcome of this scene. For so many nights, Metalicana continues to encounter this same chased dream, since the train ride to Mongolia. But this time, she knew this would be the last time. This time…this is no_ _premonition. She can feel her light soul foresee the true._

 _Metalicana walks uneased, following an unfamiliar sense of pressure making sure she continues to step abreast of whomever impassively guides her through this demented haze. Nothing ever felt right wondering these halls, chained down to this lifeless command._

" _Why 're we 'ere fo'?" Looking at a blinding mass of blue above and white shirt and pant clothed person, curiosity always getting the better of her. Metalicana's small voice echo's throughout the empty hallway._

 _Asked presence, hadn't looking the small purplenette's way. As if telling the small child through body language to just walk with her. Metalicana frustratingly groans. Never been one for patience and slow body signed conversations._

 _Continuously ascending above stairs, after the few turns here and there and the sound of someone smashing a window through the inside. Making it seem so breathless to do so, keeping up with the woman. The un-living soul, slowly open's what seems to be the last door. A wave of night wind blows Metalicana's messy locks._

 _Unease_ _, Metalicana doesn't move from inside the door for a few seconds._

" _Don't...Don't jump!" She shouts. Letting the lifeless walk in scene. She knows…She already knows. "Onegai…" Metalicana begs, with furrowed brows and glistering eye's._

 _The first time she meet this un-living woman, Metalicana was desperately sure this was her, Kaa-san. Until she closely examined the woman, sure she had the same blue, azure hair, short height and paled skin. But she knew, this woman wasn't her mother after having her whole look over._

 _Because, this one is dead. And after wakening moments of this ending scene. Metalicana always awoke to be cradled softly in the arms of her Kaa-san. Speaking with living breaths, from Levy's working organs, heart pumping through her rising chest._

 _But this doesn't stop the poor sadden state of Metalicana's heart to falter every time this happened…_

… _And the dead woman did…she jumped. And all Metalicana can feel, is the emotions from this woman's life time hurt. A heart mourning, desperately for the pain to go away and jumping seemed to be the only solution. The only tortuous cure…_

 _Closing her rare eye's. Metalicana awaits to wake in sweat and traitorous tears…but that is not what happens._

 _As if continuously having to witness until the very end. Metalicana re-opens her eye's, she still stands, with glides of teary liquid from her eye's, that soon turned to confused concern._

 _Because, what she now witnesses. Breaks her little dragon heart._

 _Through her irises is not what any child should see. Her broken Kaa-san, heavily trying to breathe, bloodied in mess._

" _Kaa-san…" Metalicana runs towards Levy's weakened silhouette._

 _But just before, Metalicana can make it half way. She watches as Levy's form jumps off, without a glance towards Metalicana. Then a ruff shout of her Kaa-san name roars desperately. Recognising that roar first hand._

" _Tou-san?" Metalicana releases little fear, knowing he'll be there to catch her Kaa-san, right?_

 _Metalicana never stops pushing her small legs. Until, the grip of her back collar is yanked, causing her to lift off the ground and pulled all the way back through the door she once ran out of. To shut close fading into darkness. Without roaring her own rescue of her Tou-san._

* * *

Waking, with a blink of her eye's. Metalicana stares at the ceiling above, nothing but clouded dark night, with only the light of a car driving past, giving the lighting effect. Reaching round the room she recognises as Lucy-oba-chan room.

Looking to the side of her, lying on the floor on a floated-bed, which looks uncomfortable. Is Lucy-oba-chan, who seems to be having peaceful sleep, Metalicana quotes with sarcasm.

Turning her head back to facing the ceiling again. Metalicana feels unconscious wet slips from both eye's, travelling down to her ears. Roughly wiping away the tears. Metalicana quietly pushes the loads of blankets, freeing her small body from the load. Dropping herself softly onto the cold floor-boards. Careful not to wake the sleeping blonde. The small of her feet walk until she's met face with the front apartment door.

Realising her infant height, Metalicana huffs, certainly no way she could open her way out. Without making noise, dragging a chair or something to max her baby height.

Walking back into the bedroom. Metalicana watches the car light passing through the room, grazing across the ceiling and out, cut from the window above the side of the bed.

"Window…" Metalicana whispers to herself.

Gentle as before, she makes a bee-line to the bed. The tiny heard creaks squeaked a few times along the way. Against her seconds travel, making it to the window. Metalicana prays the window doesn't make a sound to wake the woman.

Slowly and even slower, the less narrow it becomes. Until it had finally opens to her size. A wave of cold early morning wind gushes through.

A groan erupts from the floor-sleeping-blonde. Freezing like a statue, Metalicana shifts head purple haired-head to the source of the shivering woman. Waiting for a shocked maniac blonde to wake up the rest of the building tenants.

" _Natsu_ …" A clattering teeth blonde hazily moans. " _Stop coming through the window, baka._ " Not full awake, Lucy groans deeper into her blankets.

Letting out a sigh of relief, clearly she's not the only one who uses this as a door.

* * *

The determination never faulted, as Metalicana continues to pads her bare feet through the cold cobble stoned pathway. Just leading to the outskirts of Magnolia. But not without the help of a familiar breathless walker.

Two walking abreast, or Metalicana trying to keep up with the slight quick pace of this still dead unknown bluenette.

"How far, do we 'ave ta walk?" Metalicana groans, looking at the unspeakable bluenette. "Pfft, nev'r mind." Aware the woman next to her, won't say a thing.

The warming sun peaks out through the trees that follow throughout the forest walls. Shimmering, birds tweeting and chirping, the smell of earthy green invading her nostrils. Then the breeze began to pick up, causing a slight shiver.

Then suddenly the woman stops, causing Metalicana's fatigued body to stagger.

"Your Kaa-san…" The woman steps sideways to the front of Metalicana.

Making that begin the last thing, before Metalicana's mind can function to stay wake. Nothing but tied half lidded daze and the softness of the woman's voice.

"…Where...we're going home."


	15. No Coincidence or Accident

Waiting… is like a game to Gajeel. It's been more than over five hours and no-one has come out of the E.R.

Sitting in a room full of people who had a rough night like his, but compared to his. Theirs's… A party gone over boards causing some wild shit, some baka done some fuck'd bet to tattoo another person, getting that teme infected…and well off, making someone's night to regret, embarrassed as this one person should be. Got hit with STD's from a street prostitute.

'Fuck'n Crocus…' Gajeel thought to himself, shaking his right leg up and down looking at his boots, lapped clenching fists praying upon his lips and twinning his brows in frustration.

The smell of cleaning products, sanitizer and that musky unknown scent, just kept clouding his sense of smell. The rush of doctors and nurses trying to tend to each patient, pacing like crazy. And no matter how many people leave, a whole load of trouble comes crawling in, even the just tended to…

* * *

 _Beads of lingering sweat plays onto the two dancing bodies. The only light supporting the late night silhouettes' is the glow of the open window moonlight. Anxious movements of grinding in sync, with soft moans and grunting express, surrounding their ears and taken so softly away by the howling wind outside._

 _The flex of his broad, scared back muscles contracting, with the small of her back, arching with each aching whirlwind of pleased pressure. A hand clenching fist, laced on the tangled sheet beneath and beside her smooth shoulder, whilst the other, firmly grips hold onto the curve of her hip. Nuzzling his face on her neck, nipping all the way to her ear just to be aroused by her close scent and choir of moans. Compared to her small guiding fingers, grazing upon his back for support, tingling with sensation from neck to flower. Sounds of his grunting trying to control a fight contained from inside his throat, still rumbled on her shoulder._

 _His hips thrusting with her instant response, yet softly, devouring into each other's' Illuminate Pleasure. Willing to continue the embrace, until the peak of each other's' promised climax._

 _Gazing into her unique eyes, shimmering with that hazel bright in the night half lidded and desired. Those swollen plump lips, moaning his name with every caressing touch and penetrating thrusts. His rare reds glide towards her soft blue curls. As she, also staring at his lusting, soft gaze in desire, tempting his heart to beat in rhythm. With his raven strands cascading downwards, touching the tips of her rounded naked breasts._

 _High with explicit sane, gradually he begins to pick up the tempo. With the animalistic growl escaping through his lips alongside with her soft purrs. Like primal instinct, claiming his, his mate, like the beast he is._

" _Levy…" he huskily breathes, like it was a sin for him to savour. But then again, this was a sin to do so, right?_

 _Smoothing her small palm onto his chin and bottom lip, tip of her fingers grazing what the name he had spoken in desire. Softly she speaks, but no voice of sound finds its' way out or to his ears. Again and again she says, but to no anvil, he still cannot hear. Then as sudden as her un-heard requests, her soft features on her face become more hurt than pleasurable. Feeling uncomfortable as tears being to flow down, sobbing begs begin to muffle through her lips._

" _Gajeel…Onegai…" He finally hears the plead. "…GAJEEL!...YAMERO, GAJEEL!..." Her small body began to thrash, thickening hurt through the said man himself. Listening, he tried, trying to stop himself. But his body and mind went against._

 _Then the scene changes, no longer embracing in bliss… No... Here he was again, re-enduring a night neither wants to reminisce. The same old oak tree, prisoning him. Her young face, plagued with blood and bruises. Her clothing tattered._

 _. !_

 _His senile laughter echoing, along with her screams of torture, heard over and over again. Anger courses throughout his veins, in disgust. Disgust, because truthfully, he loved it. Still now, with so much denial trying to close his eyes. Gajeel wants this, this closeness, either way. But as desperate as this was becoming, he knew this is just wrong. Trying hard to come to his senses, only to be against his desperate wishes stop and awake._

 _Roaring to himself, trying to dominate the rush of regret smothering his self. Her desperate cries ring throughout, reminding him of the state she has to endure. Both begging mercy, witnessing her painful limits._

 _As he continued to watch, builds of weak emotions began to form within. He couldn't take it anymore, no more. He thought he could, but this… this was not what he had expected. Like a clenching grip of emotion inside his chest, aches for release._

 _Finally finishing his business like no other, just as he sliced the last curve of his gang symbol on her pale skin._

 _Only to come to his senses, writhed in anger. Starring at the quiet, unmoving broken woman. Dripping with her blood and his futures, that end up making a future. He looks towards the now scarred tree, fisting it beside her shoulder. With all the closed off rage, releasing what could have stopped the replay. Giving a soft wind of her hair, to flow onto his glove covered fist. Loosening his clench, lightly having hold of the blue tendrils. Shifting his eyes towards the soft woman's defeated face. Gliding a calloused onto her cheek, cupping the face with gentle embrace. Unsure about what to do…_

" _Kaa-san?…" A small terrified voice echo's. Shifting his head, already identifying that face to the voice._

" _Metalicana?" He fears in confusion. Looking to the side of him, witnessing the stated shock of his little girls' trembles. He steps aside to try and reach the shocked child. Only to see the fear in her eye's shift to him, pouring it all into his._

" _KAA-SAN!" Running towards the hanging body on the tree. About to reach his scarred little girl …_

* * *

Gajeel awakes with a snore/snort, nosily to the sound of baby cries. Saliva drooling on the right corner of his narrow open mouth and a dying erection.

Scrunching his brows together, not use to waking up to cries… Only moans. But a dream with both sent shivers down his spine.

"Yer' look like shit, Gajeel." A feminie voice announced, careless of those whom they talk to. Turning his head straight away to the owner of voice. Gajeel glares at the now Drunken Mistress.

"Say's yer' Fuck'n self…" He growls at Cana, with a heavy croak. Still trying to forget, yet shamelessly, wanting to remember , his intoxicating vivid dream, and nightmare.

His eye's search for the obvious round clock. Hanging above the station area of the nurses desk, looking all white and round. 'Quart'r past Ten.' He thinks, rubbing a palm against his face.

'Wher's tha scream'n Pink?" Gajeel grouches to Cana's uninterested, tied self.

Shrugging her shoulders, "He went outside, to the front gardens…Lucy-chan called. She sounded desperate…" Cana smirks, with her famous devilish glint in her purple eye's.

Gajeel rolls his red eye's at the Drunken Mistress. "Tch, if ya desperate, Drunk. Go ask yer mutt to fuck tha hentai mind of ya's."

"Hahaha! You're a cute one, _Gajeel-kun…"_ Making the said man angry at the slurring use of his name and the description. "…Your _Cana-Sama_ didn't mean it like that. Hehehe, but you know what they say, 'A woman's Mutt, is always Loyal'. " Cana winks, with a soft smile after.

"Yeah, in it for the pussy he is, didn't 'ink yer fuck tha drunk'n play'a…"Gajeel deadpans, he could never understand this woman. "Now I'm start'n to feel sorry for tha mutt now… Then again, yer both 're, Hentai-Drunks. Unofficial King 'nd Queen, at that too."

Then magically, Cana's giddiness shallows, but a struggled smirk continues to play. "Hehe, yeah. ..King and Queen…" Taking the biggest swig of her bottle not bothered to say anymore.

Rising one brow, Gajeel shake his mind of her silent, unspoken drama.

As if just on time, clearing Gajeel of his impatient-ness, pacing to see the man he's been agonisingly waiting for.

Natsu walks in, from the front double glass doors. His face looking at Gajeel and Cana, but not at them? Seems to be contemplating on something within his mind.

"Sup', Flame-brain." Gajeel snaps Natsu out of Edolas.

Natsu rushes to the said man urgently, who is confused. "Gajeel!...". Gripping hard on his phone."Ya hatchl'n! Luce's try'n, she's try'n, their try'n. But they don't know wher', wher' she is?" Natsu panic's.

Confused, Gajeel looks at the pinkette with creasing brows. "Tha fuck yer on about, pyo?"

"Metalicana, is?...Ya hatchl'n…" The pinkette rushes to say.

Carefully taking in the race of words, Gajeel's furious anger spikes up.

"Tha fuck yer mean she ain't ther'!" Gajeel roars.

"Please, sir. You cannot shout in here." An older random nurse appears, frustrated.

"Tha Fuck I care!" Asked man shouts again, annoyed of the woman's interruption. The poor nurse withers in fear of terrorising damage from the uncivilized crazed man in set aroused anger.

Cana comes between, the nurse and Gajeel himself without fear. "Gajeel…" She warns, not wanting another issue to occur.

"Nah! Fuck no!..." Gajeel looks back at the angered and worried pinkette. "She was supposed ta fuck'n be stay'n wit' yer blonde bitch!..." And with that, the un-needed said, conjures aflame inside and out the Pinkette.

Unseen aura flames erupted around Natsu's body, with his face itching in disgust. Punching Gajeel in the face, Natsu shouts, "DON'T FUCKING CALL LUCE A 'BITCH'!" Causing Gajeel to stagger, with surprise.

"Security!" The Nurse alarms. "Natsu! Gajeel!" Cana tries to calm both men down.

Without care, Gajeel punches Natsu's jaw, causing the pinkette to stagger as well. All patients and visitors and staff, protect themselves away from the physical fight, between both men. Knuckles grazing upon both each-others skin, bruising and nipping one after a punch. Spits of blood open to and from skin. Until finally the hospital's security, head and arm locks both raging men.

* * *

Sitting apart on the out garden benches. Natsu looking down at his feet, whilst Gajeel continues to worry. Cana talks with the head nurse and security guards, in trying to persuade them not to charge both men, for public violence.

"Luce said she was…" Natsu tries to say.

"I don't giv' a fuck wha' she said, Natsu." Gajeel sneers. "…Bunny-girl was suppose…She was suppose ta take care of 'er… Like wha' yer told Shrimp…" Running a hand through his mane, only to whisper few words. "I can't lose 'er to…Not 'er to."

Natsu finally understands the emotion's surround Gajeel. Having the mother of your child in hospital, having no idea what's happening and a missing daughter. What more could his raven head friend endure.

"I'm gonna find 'er myself…" Gajeel rises, running a hand through his mane.

About to say something, at least anything to comfort, but nothing came to comfort the raven mane man beside him… Natsu's phone rings.

"Luce…" Natsu breathes, catching also Gajeel's attention.

But then another thing catches his eyes'. A nurse walks up to Cana. 'Probably wants ta kick us outta' 'ere.' The suddenly Cana's facial expression melts in panic, peeking his anxious interest. He struts right up to the nurse, not giving a fuck about the security guards now holding onto his shoulders each.

As if expecting his arrival, Cana immediately looks at Gajeel. "Her bodies going into Cardiac Arrest, Gajeel! Her fucking bodies failing!" The pain of rush rolls off her tongue as well. Not understanding how 'Cardiac Arrest' happens, but he knew it isn't a good thing, obviously.

Flexing a shrug of the security guards hold, he impatiently walks towards the hospital building.

"Gajeel! Jijii's old mate said he thought he saw Levy and yer' hatchl'n." Said man instantly halts, turning to look the questioned pink head whom seems to still be on the phone with a grin that slowly turns into a confused look. "Wha' do ya mean, Luce? Oh, that's right Levy's 'ere."

Annoyed out of his mind! Gajeel yanks the phone from Natsu's hands, but no without receiving a shout.

"…tsu, is everything alright?" Gajeel hears Lucy's worried voice.

'Tch.' Mentally grunting. "Bunny Girl, wher's ma Daughter?" He says with an uncaring, yet demanding voice.

"Ah!...Gajeel!" Her voice shocks in surprise then changes to instant annoyance from her 'nickname', with a grouching puff. And then realising what the questioned man said, immediately she begins to apologise. "Gomen'ne, Gomen'ne, Gomen'ne…I know you must be angry at me! I didn't mean it to happen, Gajeel. I promise it was an accident. Gomen'ne…." In panic rush of words, repeatedly apologising.

Grunting with the phone half arms away from his ears. "Quit tha apologies, Bunny Girl. Befor' I hang tha phone up on ya…" Waiting for a reply, or not. Taking the silence as a signal to re-ask her. "Wher's ma Girl, Bunny?"

He hears a small sigh before the asked woman speaks again. "Hai, hai. Gome...Um, ah. Right. Straight to the point. Yajima-san called for something, and then suddenly asked Soutaicho why Levy and Metalicana were leaving. But we told him that Levy is with you guys in Crocus. It confused him, he said he definitely saw Levy, Blue hair, short… He was coming on the train from Peace Village to Hargeon and spotted them sitting in the other train from this morning's train to Crocus . Even if her side was facing him and Metalicana's hair was covering most of this 'Levy's' face. And he definitely knew it was Metalicana because she was resting on 'Levy's' shoulder sleeping. I told him that The Levy, Our Levy is resting in Crocus Hospital in a Coma… And to top that off, the other train they sat on last stop is there in Crocus. So either, this one is some serious imposter with multiple person's syndrome or something? Otherwise, your daughter is in the same town as you, Gajeel. Not trying to be demanding, but you need to find her, I feel as though this isn't no accident or coincidence. The train is or has already arrived…" Lucy finally finishes, with the little breath she had left to finalize her information.

Taking it all in, making sure he thanks Jijii's only friend. "A'ight. Arigato, Bunny Girl." Shoving the phone back into the hands of the owner.

About to walk off, in search for his kidnapped daughter. Until realisation hit him again. Turning around, he looks straight at Cana. With a confused, unsure and most rare worry showing from one of the many gruff men known.

Cana, easily understanding the conflicting look upon Gajeel's face. "Go, you need to find her. I'll make sure and stay with Levy-chan. When she recovers, don't want to explain to her why Baby Daddy didn't go looking for their little girl." Sounding so sure of herself, like it was already scripted to say.

Nodding his head, "Call if anythin' happens." Receiving a nod from the Drunken Mistress. Gajeel walks past Natsu. Whom seems to be finishing up his conversation with his woman. Towards his car.

"I'm coming." Natsu calls to the Raven head man with a determined look. Without saying anymore, they both get to the car leaving a emotional Cana.

"What's going on?" Cana whispers to herself, having a cold vibe coursing through her body.

* * *

Walking back into the hospital to wait for Levy or a Doctor or Nurse. Sitting all alone trying not to think about anything but what's happening now. But in all honesty, Levy, Metalicana, even the investigation itself was not on the Brunette's mind. No. As much as she wanted it to. All she could think of is the famous 'Drunken Falcon'. Invading her faltering mind, gathering the sore ache within to increase.

Raising her flask to her lips, not caring about the Nurse angrily telling her off about public intoxication. Softly she sighs, breathing in enough oxygen, with her head craned up looking at the ceiling…only to come with a pathetic laugh, covering a chocking sob. Trying not to look like an idiot, she sits up straight, bending her knees to come towards her chest. Hiding her forbidden sorrow within.

Alone in an empty small waiting room, failing to control the hurt.

"Why Bacchus?" Was the on whimper said.

* * *

Groggily half awake with watery eye's, the afternoon skies peeking through the glass windows. The distant sound of a engine coming contact with her ears. Metalicana continues to lay her head rest onto person pillow. Half lidded eyes in daze, looking lazily at her small fingers twinned with blue locks.

"Ya' back already, Kaa-san?" Dreamily says, falling back to rest.


	16. Attachment

_Manhandled with the closed click of metal cuffs, restraining like a captive thug in the early evening and soundless breeze. Yet this was no arrest made by law enforcement for criminal acts… No, this is no such attempting major or minor crimes. No._

" _KAA-SAN!"_

 _Bluenette teen screams from the top of lungs, too frightened to care for whoever may hear her desperate shouts from outside her front door. Struggling to escape the men holding her down roughly, restraining her wrists and hands. Walking further towards the parked hospitalised van._

" _Onegai, Lana…" The young teen's bearer crinkling her brows together frustrated, but with a soft tired voice. "You need help, my child… Trust me I have tried so hard, as much as I can. But I cannot have a daughter sprouting disturbing supernatural nonsense."_

 _Said teen, stares still unbelieved and betrayed at her mother spoken voice. A thump in her throat became unbearable to contain anymore, as a pathetic sob escapes her mouth. The teen looks downwards of her little shaking body, with traitorous tears glistering down. Limp to resist anymore, afraid to say or call again for rescue._

" _It's best Lana…they can help you, help you stop these delusional assumption and rid your mind of your foolish fantasies. You have always been one for attention, since a youngling…but this, this has gone too far!" The older woman determinedly swiping her right arm, defiantly. Annoyed with the scene._

 _With overcoming hurt, now replaced with anger. The young teen holds her ground confidently, with her plump lips in a line. Causing the two men to halt, with a shove of her own shoulder but restrained wrists to her back._

" _Trust you…trust you?!...Nonsense!...FANTASIES?!..._ _ **FUCKING ATTENTION!**_ _" The teen shouts, shaking her head, letting her azure locks of hers tremble from thick bun. "I'VE TRIED!.. BUT ALL YOU DO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE SHIT! LIKE A FUCKING FREAK!." Causing every person surrounding too flinch._

" _Hold your tongue, girl…" The blood-related woman demands, eyes of golden ring and chocolate brown without soft anymore._

 _Ignoring the older woman's demand. "You say you've tried as hard as you could, Okaa-san!…but you have done nothing but rebuke me disgracefully!…No matter how many times I've asked you to help me…save me from this…this, cursed fate put upon me!"_

 _Her young fragile eyes looking upon a reflected pair, disgraced by the hint of pity inside them replace with the impassiveness. Exhaling increased disgust for petty emotion between herself and the woman who raised her, but she could never find the courage to hate the woman in front of her._

 _Whilst the teen whimpers quietly to herself, trying to hold these cries. "I've tried, Okaa-san…so many times I tried to stop it…them...all these things… Desperately… All I wanted was someone to help me understand what's wrong with me... All I wanted was for you to help understand_ _ **me**_ _!" Raging the plead through her young voice to be heard clearly._

" _THAT'S ENOUGH, LANA!" not interested in the teens plead. "You are clearly not in the right state of mind and you have admitted to everyone and yourself that you need help… This is why I have called these people to take care of you and your frail soul that has been tampered with… May be then once you have cleaned up your act and put some maturity in yourself, then you can come back home with your Otou-san and I's welcomed arms… Until then, you must leave with them." The woman collectively speaks, then nods her head towards the men along with her own flesh and blood._

 _Signalling them to continue to put the helpless teen inside the van, with curious stand-byers still watching the afternoon scene._

 _Slowly the house she had once called home disappears, leading further away._

" _There's no point coming back to you…" Lana deflates._

 _Then looks back up, across her seat. Staring in the similar eyes of another bluenette similar to herself, but a much grown and adult like compared to herself. She inhales heavily and exhales slowly, mentally ridding of the embarrassed upcoming…_

" _I knew you weren't some others can see, but you aren't dead that's for sure…" The young Lana eyes suspiciously tilting her head to her left._

 _She remembers seeing the young adult in the crowd of people, through her living room window, confused and definitely out of place. Trying to ask anybody there something, something she, herself couldn't hear and the lack of attention for the surrounding crowd, with only her own gave concern. But what confused Lana herself was this young woman isn't like the 'other things' she can see and so much familiarity peaked her curiosity even more._

 _Watching the other bluenette fidgeting with her hands, looking elsewhere to avoid eye contact. The only sound echoing is the vehicle itself, rustling of the cuffs resting behind, hitting against the side of the van she sits inside with this questionable being? Over hearing the two men in the front of the Drivers and front Passengers vacant seats, talk down upon her and of a long drive to a place...Crocus? Then just to be pitying her, much to her dislike…Ignoring them, Lana lets her mind wander, again._

' _Maybe she just attached herself to me?' Lana curiously thinks, trying not to think of the before, event in shame._

* * *

 _As for the quiet bluenette, everything had been a clueless journey. Like walking into another room different from the before. Unfamiliarity. The neglect of notice, with unanswered questions. Then the rising fear of darkening depths coming to take her wavering soul. Until, a certain van pulled up at the front of a home, pulling her soul closer like intuition playing its role. Only to witness a sore scene, making a invisible attachment towards the somewhat familiar teen bluenette._

 _Now sitting across the restrained teen, 'Lana…Lana is her name.' Levy McGarden reminds herself. Having a voice to say, yet no way for anyone to hear. She sits and awaits, also pondering why she was here in the first place, confused. Soon everything will be revealed, when time comes she will remember why? And this strong connection to this teen? But something always reminded her of a little being, wanting to leave this…well, where ever this may be? And go back to that hold, needing her. Maybe, maybe she should leave and find a way back? Maybe not?_


	17. Ne, Mademoiselle

Panicked minutes arise effortlessly as her small shoulders shake in the embrace of another's foreign arm's and chest. Evaded with the scent of sweat and spiced odor of this other, with only eye's to see the dim wreck room and a broken cabinet on it side, hiding her and this, presences. It's calloused muscle tense hand, so tight onto her pouting mouth and button nose that continued to struggle with its personal odor and the right for fresh oxygen. If only their safety didn't have to befriend another in a time such as now, then the ambition to fear air having no mean to breathe would have been opened without a silence of flesh.

But he had no means to restrict any sort of grasp from this tiny thing, held within him. Yet, he was not going to take a chance of the child to aware there 'hiding spot', to those seeking fools. He ran out of mm's after three shots from his Nine, considering his freak attack ago. Roaming the entrance of this forsaken building, knocking cupboard by chair, table or whatever that may cover their sore bodies. Searching for their threaded life's, constantly stomping their polished leathers against these croaked and cracked floored tiles making it echoed presences and their fingers itching to trigger a kill within these shadows from where the hidden engulfed.

Bored of crouching and waiting for these fools to leave onto another room or worse case, find them looking so pathetic. The Blonde haired male rises up out from behind the cabinet, dashing like light with the small child wrapped under his left arm. Poor thing grasped for her desperate air, bouncing up and down by each striving step the man takes. All the way pass the narrowed caged wood office, through an overgrown inside flower garden and weeds, towards the main damp entrance, colored with little ray line of sunlight.

Though it didn't quiet the thundering poundings of his heavy boots, echoing Polo's a travel towards their Maco's. Their unwelcomed persons alert, like mutts for their meaty bones.

"Hurry up and get them!" Shouts one of the two males roaming the damn building. Of average height compared to the other, looking like a damn beast.

"Hai, Aniki!" Replies the beast, racing full speed towards the blonde and child. His thundering stomps, rattling the feeble walls in desperate shakes.

Cursing under his breath, the blonde pushes the muscles in his thighs to break out into a run for a life prize… The damn door that beamed with glorious freedom and natural presences.

"Make sure you don't kill'em…" Huffs the other man behind the leading tall, "… Boze-san said to bring them back unarmed, remember that." Feeling the long braid of his hair flop onto and off his back spine.

"Hai, Aniki!" The beast shouts in determination, with a show from his dense eyes.

Knocking over as much of any furniture, attempting to pull random vines sprouting around for a trip, as he can. The blonde creates any obstacle he can, barricading himself, along with the child and those dumbasses separated.

"Grrr…Oi…grr…Oyaji…grrrh…I fink…grrr…gonna…grr-hue-grr…sick…" The poor child queases, trying hard to punch the blonde man with a little weak stomach, watching the walls and cupboards spin.

Never mind the kids sick ranting, the blonde could care less as of right now. She would have to deal with it until their safe enough and it better be soon.

"HAYAKU!" rushed with annoyance on his face, the plaited, long haired man shouts to himself and his sibling beast. Roaring with more power, they both bolt towards their running money.

Until,

The tall 'Beast', himself slips ungracefully. All the way down the hallway, along with another dense slip of the plaited haired man. Both tumbling down towards the targeted pair.

Touching the metal double entrance door, with a shit eating grin like smirk. Hearing the sleek slip, along with a double tumble afterwards panicked the blonde as he turn the slight corner of his head. Only to panic more, watching as two fumbling fools come closer like a bowling ball for its pins. Before he could side step to the out world beside him. The tightening of his left ankle alarms him, staggering his stepping making him tumble along with a dumb grasp of caution tape helplessly as once attached.

But before any harm could inflict onto the little imp in his arms that will be crushed to death from this heavy weighted dumbass, the long haired fool and his own built, considering he'll be the first to squash her and then him or the other light weight fool, and then finally crushed like an annoying mosquito.

As fast as he could, no matter the bend of his arm caught between the concrete stone steps and the heffa weight of one of these wanna be 'bounty hunters'. With the sound of his left radius bone snapping in it half, puncturing through his honey skin. With his right hand, gripping a hold of the little one's collar. Throwing her across the untamed lawn holding in that painful roar, hoping she wouldn't hit anything along the roll. ' _Be dammed if that terd dies of a concussion! If Yukino found out… Ah Kami! If she found out?'_ A picture of a short hair Silver-Bluenette comes to his mind with crying brown eyes. Now that hurt more than the physical pain embedding through the left.

Then the travel of agonising pain courses through him again, as they become slumped five star on the ground. Suddenly realising his black Benz is no longer parked in front of the entry drive, but one other parked half way in between the gates and where he lays. Groaning, lifting himself up, only meet with an elbow to the side head to knock him out by pure luck from one of those stupid bastards.

Rolling…rolling…until stop…

Burning her small hands onto the ground, gripping those useless weeds. She felt like she went on a maniac flight, yet, she knew she was going to crash and burn. More or less.

Grazing onto her knees, the smell of the surrounding green natural grass invading her scent of smell. That murky breathe of water lingers through and the late afternoon sun still shinning bright.

The place look like an over grown fairy land, better yet, close to a rainforest within her eyes of imagination.

Settling her sight onto the blonde head crazed man, she watches as the skinny long haired man elbow the blonde to the side head. Seeing as the blonde man knocks back out, laying his head back to the ground not so lightly.

Confused and cautious, she notices the big one searches for something. Perhaps he had lost something? No, his piercing eye's land straight onto her tiny shivering body. And without a mind decision making choice, she makes a run towards the gates, opened wide to welcome comforting greetings.

But she doesn't hear any loud stomps coming forth. Nah, instead she feels the gravity once again lift for any soar in the air.

"Hon hon hon hon… Ne, _Mademoiselle_ …Hon hon hon…" Clearly those two fools weren't the only ones here, playing peek-a-boo.

She looks at him, being man handled, dangling from the back of her grey pyjama shirt like a cub. Forcing him to let go of her, trying to punch the weird circle ring on his right eye or something? He continues to laugh his weird self, thinking she would have any idea what the hell is funny in the first place.

"Hon hon hon…" he continues.

Irritated, she reaches towards the man's green whisk moustache. Gripping a tight hold of one, she rips with a yell.

"HA…NA…SEEEEE!" She roars in much annoyance, grabbing the painful attention from the weird green head man.

"AAARRGGG…NON NON NON!" He jumps up and down, fanning his damn face to calm the burning sensation. But not letting go of the little runt within his hands.

As she continues to fight again, non-stop, flying fist and kicking legs. Trying again, for the other whisk. The man walks towards the back boot of the car, opening it. He throws the poor little one inside without care. Desperate shouts panic throughout her lungs, but muffle by the slam of the back lid. Containing her cries of help, surround by unseen things around her limiting her small body to move very freely. A conversation is heard from outside of the car, but she could not remember which voice belonged to whom, besides the green haired weirdo…

"Ahh, what of him?" A croaky voice askes in curious.

"Just leave him." The other decides.

"Hon hon hon. Non, we bring him with us." She definitely knows who that punk is.

"Ikuzo, I want to get this day over with." The un-croaky one demands.

"Hai, Aniki." The croaky one agrees, immediately.

"Hon hon hon, Oui. Let's." She can picture that annoying grin on this one.


End file.
